Power
by JustAlilBlue
Summary: Sally died when Percy was ten years old, leaving him to run from monsters and survive in the wild by himself. His father was able to help very little tied by the Ancient Laws. Percy has been able to survive for two years on his own, avoiding Camp Half-Blood so Zeus wouldn't find him. But the world of gods and monsters is unavoidable.
1. Vengeance

Percy was tired. He had been running for hours and even his unnatural stamina had run out.

He had to keep running to the pull of power he felt from the water source that was somewhere in the forest.

He had no weapon to fight the monster off with, but he had his powers and he needed to be able to use them now.

Percy whipped his head around as he heard a growl that was extremely close behind, his green eyes flashed in the dark night as he scanned the trees looking for the ugly thing that apparently liked Fruit of the Loom.

He felt a growl escape his own mouth as the fear of his situation changed to anger, and he felt something snap inside him. A now familiar tug in his gut started to grow with his frustration.

Percy made it to his destination. A wide lake stretched before him and he grinned in spite of the dangerous monster chasing him. His power grew and he felt his strength regenerate and only his feet were in the water. He walked further in until it was at his waist and the tug began to hurt a little.

The winds had started to pick up, rain started to fall and his strength increased tremendously. He could see the monster that had been in his dreams for years. This was the second time he had seen it, and the last he had was the worst day in his life. His anger increased along with the storm.

"Moooooooo!!!" The Minotaur caught his prey finally.

When Percy heard that noise he moved, and the water moved behind him.

The half bull half man hybrid began his own charge at the demigod and roared another challenge, leaving his giant omega axe sheathed on its back.

Percy raised his own scream of rage as he ran closer and closer to the thing that killed his mother. They were ten feet away from each other when the water Percy controlled shot forward faster than the beast could react.

The wave slammed into the Calvin Klein underwear model wannabe hard enough to send him slightly to the side. Percy used this to full advantage as he changed direction instantly moving to attack, he realized he couldn't jump on the monster's back with the axe blocking it.

He controlled the water that had splashed to the ground as a hand jumped off the ground and grabbed the handle of the axe and pulled it half way out before the minotaur spun wildly and the axe flew out of range of either of them.

Its beady red eyes narrowed at Percy and it bellowed in anger and charged again. Percy didnt have time to use his powers this time and dove as far to the right as he could just avoiding its outstretched arm. He got back up instantly and saw his chance.

The Minotaur had smashed into a tree and was dazed. Although the tree looked the worse for wear. Percy leaped onto its back and grabbed its horns to hold himself steady. All confusion left its eyes as it bellowed again louder than all its previous roars.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Percy began pulling at the horns with both hands planting his feet firmly in its back. He heard a crack and pulled harder.

"AHHHHHH!" Percy screamed out as his muscles burned from the strain but he kept pulling.

_CREAK!_

Percy got launched off the beast's back as it howled in pain, horror, and anger. He landed hard and his breath was knocked out of him. He was dazed for a second before the rain cleared his brain of all fogginess. He got up quickly and almost fell back down when his left foot tried to reject all the weight placed on it.

Percy grunted as he tried to regain balance. He could feel the water working overtime to take away the injury that was causing him pain. He raised his hand and looked at the rewards that his dangerous plan ended with. A foot long dagger of bone that ended with a point sharper than most creations the mortals could create.

It was awkward to wield but it was better than nothing which is what he had before. His eyes lifted from his new makeshift weapon and locked onto the form of the monster that hauntef his dreams for the last two years and they darkened. His body felt flooded with power and thunder cracked high in the sky. He charged and cried out as his pain was forgotten, rage completely taken over as a green aura surrounded his body.

The minotaur felt fear flow through him as the demigod it had been hunting for years became the hunter. The fear turned to a sort of defiant acceptance as he knew that he could no longer defeat his enemy but he wouldn't be killed sitting down.

The demigod and monster roared at eachother in one final clash. The Minotaur was at a complete disadvantage missing one horn that threw his balance off. Blood flowed into his eyes blinding him.

_SHINK!_

They collided and Percy was sent flying backwards by the momentum of his enemy. He rolled to a stopand felt sore, bruised and broken in all different places on his body. His ankle screamed at him full force now. But all the pain he felt was nothing compared to the relief he felt when he saw the Minotaur disintegrating into golden dust. Its own horn had been shoved straight through its heart and no normal monster could hope to survive any blow like that.

Percy let his head fall back and tears flowed out of his eyes. Horrible memories sprang to his mind of his mother on the day she died. Choked to death by the monster he just killed. Sobs racked his body as the guilt hit him and he whispered apologies to the only person he had loved in his life.

The storm died out as the anger and pain dissipated along with it.

Percy dragged himself to the water and let himself fall deep into the lake. His eyes closed, the adrenaline keeping him running all gone.

Darkness took over his vision and he passed out

**A.N.**

**Please review kindly :) this is my first attempt at publishing anything on FF so to any who read this let me know what you think of this chapter and what i can improve on.**

**Have a lovely rest of your day. Peace!**


	2. Evil Grandparents Suck

**A.N. Thank you all for the great response to the first chapter, it was much better than I expected!**

**T****o the people with questions my best answer would just be that I will most likely answer things in the story itself :) If anyone has any ideas or advice please let me know what they are. Enjoy the chapter.** **Also i will try to make chapters longer in the future, I probably shouldn't start writing at 11 p.m. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy frowned when he opened his eyes and he wasn't where he had passed out. He knew that his body was still in the water but his mind was far away, mainly because his brain's manifestation of his body was floating over a deep pit that glowed ominously. He felt a cold shiver run up his spine when he realized where he most likely was, even though he had been brought here before.

"**_Perseus, how nice of you to visit again._**" The voice held an intense power, evil power.

Percy's body trembled, not from fear but from the vibrations his grandfather's voice pushed through the air.

"You and I both know i would rather be anywhere else, _Kronos." _The venom in Percy's voice could never compare to the Titan Lord's but it still annoyed Kronos to no end that a mere demigod was able to show such disrespect and he could do nothing in return.

**_"Perhaps. But i had to know if my dear grandson had had a change of heart yet. It appears i am to be disappointed again. Truly Perseus you must know that the Olympians are unfit to rule over the world by now. My youngest son would kill you in a second with no questions if he knew you were alive, he would have you hunted down. That is who you will give your loyalty to?"_**

Percy's eyes closed as he tried to not let Kronos' words affect him, but they wormed their way through his thoughts and he felt himself get pissed off. He glared at the pit as fiercely as he could.

"I know what would happen to me if Zeus knew i was alive." Percy spat towards the pit and Kronos thought he might have won the demigod to his side. The demigod who could prove to be the greatest blockade to his rise. The next sentence broke that line of thought.

"But it is not about me, it is about the demigods and mortals who would suffer forever if Othrys held the power that Olympus does in the world. I do not care about myself, i have little to call my own, but freedom is one thing i cherish and more than that family. I will not betray my father, nor Olympus. You can drag me here as many times as you want, my answer will be the same."

A rumble sounded out of the pit that sounded like a mix of laughter and a growl, it was disoncerting to say the least.

**_"Fine, if you choose to forfeit your life, all you have to do is wait til i return to power and I will grant your wish! Now leave me!"_**

Kronos was shouting in rage by the end and Percy winced at the volume before his body shifted and warped landing his consciousness in clear water. He instantly calmed down as he felt the power of the ocean run through his veins.

"Brother."

Percy turned around to see who had spoken and his eyes widened as he realized who it was. The god looked like a young man in his early twenties... if that man had dipped his body in a vat of sea green paint and had twin fish tails instead of legs. His dark black hair was long tied in a ponytail which Percy found incredibly amusing before he saw the slight traces of anger in the sea god's eyes hidden behind layers of indifference.

"Triton," Percy said quietly, this was his first time meeting any of his godly family and he felt emotions that had been repressed for a long time bubble up. He didn't know why his brother would be angry at him but his brain didn't care he was family so there was only one thing to do.

Percy hugged his millenia older brother.

Triton's face was stuck in surprise as he broke from the hug.

"What was that?" He asked, a little hostility leaking into his voice. When he looked at his brother's face he was surprised again to see traces of tears on it.

"I-i... I'm sorry, I haven't met many gods, family or not, I should have known not to do that. Forgive me brother."

Triton looked a little less wary of Percy's actions, and his eyes softened, but before he could reply, Percy spoke again.

"Why am i here, brother?" Percy asked in genuine confusion, not even his father had come to speak to him in his dreams.

"Father would have come himself but he is tied in both his duties and by the Ancient Laws, so he sent me. He says he is proud of you and how you performed in the fight against that little monster."

He looked a little annoyed when he said their father was proud of his little brother but it disappeared quickly as he continued.

"He also asked me to warn you, he says our uncle has noticed the...unnatural storm that was beyond his control. The one you created in your fight. Impressive but foolish to let your emotions blind you so, now Uncle is sending his little Huntress after you soon, you must leave quickly, if you wish to survive."

Percy's eyes widened at the thought of having the Goddess of the Hunt on his trail when he returned to consciousness.

"Thank you, brother." Percy said. "Before I leave, can you deliver a message for me?"

Triton's eyes flashed dangerously, before he laughed, showing amusement.

"You truly are father's son, haven't even known me a minute and already asking me to relay messages. Who is it that you wish to send a message to?"

Percy's heart slowed down a little when he heard Triton laugh, He really wanted to not be on his brother's bad side, as he told Kronos, family is the most important thing to him no matter how screwed up that family is.

"Your mother," Triton's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Tell her I am sorry father cheated on her, I know it might mean nothing to her or make her even more upset coming from me, but I really am sorry. I can't imagine someone betraying me like that."

"I am surprised, Jackson I thought you would wish to say something to father, but very well i will deliver your message. Now wake up, time is short."

"Thank you, again, brother." As Percy finished talking his vision darkened before his real eyes shot open, staring straight into a new pair of watery blue eyes.

**A.N.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, if not sorry, please review to tell me what you think :)**

**Let me know if you have any thoughts on eventual pairing (like when he's 15), i don't want to write Percabeth because i don't think i could do it the justice that it deserves but we'll see.**

**Hope to see you next chapter.**


	3. Minnie Mouse

**A.N. Thank you for the reviews follows and favs**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

Minny was having a perfectly normal day until the weird boy showed up to her lake. She sensed the presence of the boy and the monster as soon as they were at her bank, but it didn't bother her at first. She was more concerned about her friendly fish that had been taken by some bird earlier, she had been quite distraught over Flounder's fate. However when she felt a good portion of her lake forcibly taken out of its home her curiosity was piqued and she decided to check what caused the disturbance of her waters.

Her eyes widened when she saw exactly which monster had come to her lake. They widened further when a young boy fought the Minotaur head on. She worried for the child when she saw the powers he wielded over water and decided he was a son of the sea. Her waters churned violently as the winds sped up but her full attention was held by the battle on land. The boy was a natural at fighting, unpredictable like the sea, as reckless as the waves crashing into the earth. Minny could tell he was powerful but was still shocked when he killed the beast. Her worries came back full force when she heard the cries of the young halfblood. The storm cleared out slowly when she noticed he was dragging himself into the water.

Minny floated cautiously toward him as she noticed his closed eyes. She studied his face and saw the tear tracks that remained even though he was fully submerged in the water

_'Definitely a son of the sea.' She thought to herself._

She looked closer, taking in his features. His midnight dark hair that floated around his head was long, like it hadn't been cut in a long time. His face was defined but a little too gaunt to be completely healthy. He was skinny but looked very strong for his size. He was handsom, even though he had to be five years younger than her form, she couldn't help but stare a little.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed he was shaking in his sleep, his eyes were moving all over the place and his face tightened. After a few minutes Minny began to worry once again, she knew of demigod dreams and didn't like that her prince, most likely, was suffering in his sleep. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little and called for him to wake. He didn't wake up but his face relaxed and he stopped shaking, his eyes kept moving, but Minny decided to accept that she had done her duty well enough and stopped trying to wake him.

She waited for several more minutes again before her patience was wearing thin. She almost started yelling at the boy, when his eyelids snapped open, revealing the most vibrant green eyes she had ever seen. Minny sucked in a deep breath at the entrancing eyes that seemed to swirl forever deeper. Without realising she started drawing closer to the boy. He jerked back quickly and assumed a defensive stance, the water showing no resistance to his movements. This snapped Minny out of her mini trance.

(**PERSPECTIVE CHANGE)**

"Who are you?" Percy questioned the beatiful young woman in front of him. Her deep blue almost black hair cascaded all around her head, her face was soft and rounded. Sharp eyebrows

framed her eyes which while striking blue seemed to be fogged over, slowly clearing until they were even more striking than at his first sight.

"_I'm sorry?" _The water nymph said. "_What did you say?"_

Percy was a little confused at her reaction but repeated his question.

"_Oh, my name is Minny, I am the spirit of this lake." _She went back to staring at Percy as she felt an innate pull to be close to him. His aura called to her spirit.

"Minnie? Like the mouse?" Percy's eyes now held amusement as his body relaxed from his defensive position.

Minny's eyes widened drastically and flashed angrily at that comment

"_What?! No!"_ She almost yelled at Percy. Then she whispered angrily how she hated that mouse.

Percy chuckled lightly at her annoyance drawing her attention back to him.Her eyes narrowed this time

_"And just who are you?"_ The water nymph looked almost murderous making Percy show his half smirk that made everyone label him as a troublemaker.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Although you must have guessed by now since i haven't drowned...and i'm speaking underwater...and... i'm rambling again."

Minny just looked on slightly shocked as she remembered just who she had been angry at, ignoring his little rant.

"Sorry, ADHD is a nasty thing. Plus I don't get too many people to talk to." Percy continued.

_"N-no it is no problem my lord! I am sorry for being so disrespectful! Please forgive me my lord!" _

Percy looked a little amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Please there is no reason to treat me specially, I am just a mortal bastard son of my father."

Minny looked a little shocked at Percy's words.

_"But my lord-" _She began but Percy interrupted.

"Please, just call me Percy, I am just a normal kid, or I wish i was." Percy's grin turned into more of a grimace at the end.

_"Percy.. I like that."_ Minny smiled softly.

"That's better." Percy smiled fully now. "I hate to cut this short but I have a cousin I have to avoid meeting."

_"What?" _Minny sounded sad. She would've liked to speak with her prince longer.

"I am not known by the Olympians yet and I need to keep that way as long as possible. Perhaps I can return some day?" Percy's smile turned a little sad, he enjoyed meeting all kinds of water spirits throughout his time while running to evade monsters, but could never seem to be able to make his way back. His geography could use a little work, he thought to himself.

_"I would love that, my- Percy." _She flushed a little at her mistake but Percy just laughed a little.

"Until next time Minny Mouse!" Percy called as he shot out of the water and onto the land outside of the lake.

Minny glared at his retreating form, trying to think of some way to get him back but he was already gone.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy was running as fast as he could towards the last town he had seen before running from the Minotaur into the forest. He had seen a bright silver flash behind him as the moon brightened immensely. He knew he had to move faster than he had ever gone before. He needed to get to where the mortals could help mask his aura and his trail. He came across a very randomly placed gas station that had one customer that was currently inside paying for his fuel. Percy didn't like stealing but he did what he had to. The man had left his door wide open and keys in the ignition. A mistake Percy thought that the ma would probably never make again after tonight.

Percy ran into the carand quickly started it slamming the door at the same time. It was a good thing that he was taller than normal for his age or his feet wouldn't have reached the pedals. He threw the car into gear and slammed the gas pedal down, shooting off down the road. He finally relaxed a tiny bit as he thought he had a much higher chance to stay hidden from the gods now that he had a car with a full tank of gas.

What Percy didn't see was the silver eyed goddess who emerged from the forest right at his side. Artemis caught a glimpse of the boy's face and saw what she thought was her uncle in a twelve year old form. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry at the implications of

Poseidon breaking his oath. She considered following the boy, she could easily catch him even though he now had a vehicle. But something told her not to follow the boy and if there was one thing Artemis trusted it was her instincts. She would report to Zeus about the boy however. And the possibility of possibility of another child of the big three being alive, along with her own mortal half-sister. The last glimose of the car disappeared around a corner and the goddess of the moon flashed back to her throne on Olympus.

"Artemis," The King of the gods said. "What did you find?"

Artemis hesitated for a moment.

"Daughter? What did you find?" Zeus' focus was fully put onto Artemis now.

"I believe i found your nephew, Father." She finally said.

**A.N.**

**Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Please review your thoughts and ideas and anything i can work on.**

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors it's too late for me to proofread and i can't wait til tomorrow to upload :p**

**I need to sleep now so peace out.**


	4. Ccceccilia and the Sssatellitessss!

**A.N. ****Welcome back to the story. I want to thank Kuman for reviewing through all 3 chapters so far, I'm glad i have someone else's opinion I can seem to rely on so far and hope to have through the rest of the story. As for the last chapter's review, well you haven't seen everything from Artemis' pov yet, after all she still had to explain herself to Zeus. And I loved Minny too, glad i decided to write her part in. :)****Thank you for the favs and follows.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Artemis was getting irritated. And Zeus was getting pissed, shown by the veins standing up through his skin and the telltale flush of anger brought on by his paranoia.

"You may be the King of the Gods, father, but the hunt is my domain. I know when a being should be hunted or left to be hunted another day. And are you forgetting about how Uncle would react if he knew I delivered his son to you to be killed? There are already ill omens surrounding us. Nature is restless, some power is stirring the world. Everything needs to be handled with caution not paranoia."

Zeus calmed down slightly but his anger seemed to be focused more on Artemis now.

Artemis cursed her own lack of tact, when dealing with her father who she knew wouldn't let family ties come between her and his bolt if he were angry enough. She decided she needed to placate him to get the heat off of her.

"Besides, I can track him wherever he goes now, I have his aura locked, a part of me is still watching his movements." Zeus couldn't see it but the moon's glow flared for a second.

"Very well, do not let the boy out of your sights, Artemis, or there will be consequences. I will handle my brother first and if things go well, perhaps we can leave any decisions to be made til the summer solstice. If the boy does anything suspicious i want him brought to Olympus immediately!" Zeus flashed away from the throne room of Olympus as a clap of thunder resounded.

Artemis let loose a sigh of relief now that she could get back to her hunt. She was a little annoyed at the prospect of having to keep her eye on a male for months. The solstice was June 21st and spring had just begun. As Artemis flashed to where her huntresses were camped waiting for her return, some part of her watched as the son of Poseidon got out of his stolen car.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy pulled into the parking lot of a 24/7 diner with some cheesy name. He had found some cash in the car, it wasn't much but enough for a hot meal which was a rare occasion for him. Once he convinced the old lady that his parents had sent him in to order and were waiting in the car, with some help from the mist, he ordered enough food for three. Not to keep with the illusion but because he was starving and knew he still had a long way to go. It was time for him to return to New York for the first time in a year. His homecoming had begun in Maine, he had been traveling for nearly a day with short breaks to sleep, he could never afford to sleep for long periods of time, his scent attracted quite a few monsters, and not all of them were weak or small in numbers. It would be another day to get to his destination.

Percy knew he would be revealed to the gods sooner rather than later. He knew of a place where he could be close to the camp and a major source of power for him if any monster attacked him. The bad part? Memories of that gods-forsaken cabin at Montauk had haunted him for a long time.

_'No,' _Percy thought. '_Don't go there, not yet.'_

He pictured his mother's face, smiling and laughing as his face was covered with blue chocolate chip cookie crumbs and a grin. A small smile made its way to his face at one of the few good things he could truly remember about his mother anymore.

He vowed that if any monsters came close to his mother's cabin he would kill them without mercy.

_'Hmm, No-Mercy Percy.' _He thought to himself. Then he cursed his ADHD as he swerved violently to avoid unassuming pedestrians.

With his thoughts of his past he remembered some of the unpleasant things before the Minotaur attacked. He wondered if Gabe had changed at all in the two years he had been gone, if he even lived in the old apartment. Gabe hadn't beaten Percy much, just slapped him around a couple times when he would get drunk, but it was still scary when he was younger and couldn't defend himself... or his mother at the worst times.

Now he doubted Gabe could beat him in a fight if it came down to it. His godly blood had finally kicked in and no matter how scrawny he appeared he was strong, stronger than the fat fully grown waste of space known as his step-father. His curiosity grew about Gabe, knowing him he had probably played the part of grieving widower and gotten some kind woman to fall for the act. Percy decided he would visit dear old step-dad before making his way to Montauk, maybe he could save some poor unfortunate soul from his clutches.

After another hour of driving, Percy felt his eyes drooping, so he pulled off on a side road found a good place to park and sleep in the back seat of the car he was quickly becoming almost intimate with.

**(3 HOURS LATER)**

_"He lookssssss like a tassssty ssssnack, ssissster."_

_"Yesss, but he might be too handsssssome to not have a little fun with firssst."_

Percy woke up to a very disturbing conversation, muted by the windows of his car. He shivered at the second voices words.

_'Yea, I'm killing myself before that happens.' _Percy thought darkly. He forgot his line of thought in favor of a new one, how to kill the monsters. His brain processed all the information he had.

_'Two voices, hissing voices, want to kill or sleep with me.'_ He started formulating a battle plan in mere seconds as the first _dracaena_ complained about being hungry and totally not in the mood.

_'Wait for them to stop arguing, strike when they try to open up the car'._

Percy's muscles tensed in anticipation, he was bred for war, all demigods had great battle instincts but his were leagues above the average demigod.

He heard scratching coming from both sides of the car now and was happy that they were even the tiniest bit separated. It would make the fight easier. His ears strained and picked out the faint sound of a blade being pulled from a sheath.

_'Most likely a dagger by the sound.'_

He took a deep breath and steadied himself for a split second. Then he flew up from his reclining position lunged for the door where the last sound had come from, grabbed the handled and opened the door with as much strength as he could. He felt resistance for a second, then none as the hideous snake woman was throw back several feet on its back, snake tails sliding all over the ground. Percy acted quickly and threw himself towards the glint of bronze he saw on the ground. He snatched up the eighteen inch dagger, and as fast as he could dove onto the monster, driving the blade deep into its throat.

_"Noooo!!" _The one that had wanted to "have fun" with Percy screamed out. _"Ccceccilia! You will pay for that demigod!"_

Percy reacted as quickly as he could but still got scratched by the monster's claws. He had had some terrible luck and got a leg trapped under a still squirming Cecilia leg. He dislodged himself just in time to avoid a blow that would have been much worse than the five scratches through his shirt and on his chest where blood was quickly flowing out. His body worked on healing itself as the water in his blood acted as a healing factor, it wouldnt be great but it made the scratches stay in the back of his mind as he got ready to defend himself against the second monster. He would have to get close to it since he only had a dagger.

Cecilia was now in dust snake mode, so he had room to move in the little clearing he had found. In the back of Percy's brain he heard a song that had something to do with a girl named Cecilia and satellites, as he imagined how awful it would be to hear a _dracaena_ sing the song. He had to dodge another swipe of the surviving monster. She had severely overextended herself on the strike as she was enraged, and Percy took advantage of her mistake as he stepped close to the monsterand scored a deep slash across its chest. It reeled back in pain and hissed angrily, but Percy knew he had to finish the fight quickly.

He pressed his advantage and ducked a desperate swipe of the monster's claws but kept moving as his overall small stature helped him get within the snake woman's guard and he stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the dagger violently, then ripped it upwards, shredding straight through the monster in a vicious killing blow.

Sssssussssan finally looked closely at the halfbloods eyes as she choked out blood. Her eyes widened even further after getting stabbed, when his aura hit ger full force for the first time. There hadn't been a demigod who put off that much raw power in millenia. Her body fell back with her eyes still locked onto the demigod's

_"Wh-who are y*cough*you?" _She struggled to get the words out while her body was disappearing into golden dust.

Percy cocked his head as he thought if he should tell her, she would reform eventually afterall.

"My name is Perseus Jackson." His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued. "If you see my grandfather during your little trip send my regards to him."

Sssussan's eyes widened further when she saw Percy had a middle finger raised right at her. she growled one last time before the wind caught the rest of her body up and she dissipated.

Percy sighed as his body relaxed again after the fight, then it tensed back up instantly as he felt some being close by, but just as quickly as it came it went. This time Percy didn't let himself completely relax. He checked where he had killed the first monster for whatever sheath it had worn for the dagger he now held as a weapon. He found one that looked like it was made to wrap around his forearm. He grinned as he thought it would look pretty cool and quickly strapped it around his arm sheathing the knife.

He looked down at his chest seeing some blood still on the surface but it wasn't flowing out, however his shirt was ruined and he would probably have some more scars added to his body. He turned his attention to his car and saw a dent in the door he had hit Cecilia with and apologized profusely to the car. He was only a little crazy, he swears. He grabbed one of the cups of water he had gotten from the diner, this was his last bit of the stuff, he took a small drink and poored the rest over his chest, and his skin started sewing itself back together. Ten seconds later and his wound was fully healed, leaving only five scars going from three to five inches. He thought they looked pretty badass if he said so himself. He frowned at his shirt, it was his last good one so he needed to replace it soon. He sighed as he realized he would have to steal again, then he grinned when he thought of who he could steal from this time. Gabe owed him.

With those thoughts, Percy climbed back into his car and took off quickly to meet his ex-stepfather.

**(POV CHANGE)**

The Goddess of the Moon was impressed by Perseus' skills at such a young age, he wasn't trained properly with weapons yet she could tell but his instincts were impressive. She had focused so closely on the fight that she had let her power flare for a fraction of a second but it was enough for the boy to notice. Another thing she was impressed by, to be able to notice her aura and be ready to fight again right after slaying the monsters he just fought spoke further to his instincts. Artemis thought that, perhaps, the boy would make her job of watching him at least a little more interesting than she anticipated.

**A.N. Thank you for reading the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please follow (and fav if you want to) and please review, I have loved reading the reviews so far so please give me more!! :D**

**I want to know if you guys would rather i uploaded on a schedule not necessarily with time but with length. so far i have been finding good spots to end chapters i feel like but i could just continue the chapters and have uploads take longer. There is no upload schedule for me i just write when i want and i don't think i would operate well like that just yet.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Peace out.**


	5. Walrus Man, Snarls McGee, and Big Boy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PJatO.

**A.N. Thanks for favs and follows. Onto the chapter!**

It was close to midnight when Percy reached the old run-down apartment building. When he entered the manager of looked confused but seemed to accept that he just didn't fully recognize Percy. He did look familiar to the man however. Percy entered the elevator and pressed for one of the middle floors. His foot tapped impatiently at the old elevator's speed. He heard a faint ding as the elevator grinded to a jarring halt.

Percy reached a familiar door and stood there stuck in memories. He pictured Gabe Ugliano in his head, fat, ugly and even in Percy's head it his scent made him reel back. He wore a stained wifebeater which directed Percy's thoughts to go down a darker road and he felt a bubbly feeling start in his stomach. He knew he couldn't let his anger pull him to that power, if he did it could make him be responsible for the death of many mortals, and he was not his father to be almost uncaring of their lives.

He took a deep breath and settled his heart rate, the bubbly feeling settled back. He had lost control once before when he didn't know what the feeling was and it would have been bad if he hadn't been in a very secluded area. The landscape didn't leave unscathed however. Percy grimaced at the thought of the pissed nature spirits.

When he had gathered himself, he knocked on the door, he heard a grumble and something fall to the floor. Followed closely by loud snores. Percy frowned, and knocked louder, not even a grumble this time, just snores. He tried the door handle and found it unlocked ws he quickly walked in and shut it behind him, didn't need any nosy neighbors, that had stayed up late, to see him. The door opened to a short hallway that opened up to three ways- kitchen, bedrooms, and a living room.

Percy saw what looked like a beached whale sprawled across a couch that he almost wanted to put out of its misery with a nice fire. He looked in mild disgust at the empty and partial beer bottles on a coffee table and one full one that was leaking all over the floor seeping into the carpet. Percy moved quickly checking the coffee table for a wallet, finding none, he moved to the kitchen and searched the countertop again coming away empty.

He moved to the room that used to be his and flicked the light on. Even when Percy had lived in the room, Gabe had used it as his "study". Really it was just a place to throw his trash away to annoy his step-son. Percy moved to a desk in a dusty corner and searched the drawers, finding plenty of overdue bills and some rather disturbing magazines. No wallet or loose cash or anything and Percy felt a little worried that he would have to search Gabe's body. He was in the last drawer when something caught his eye. It was a journal, but it wasn't masculine. The leather was crinkled, but what caught his eye were the initials SJ in the corner. He grabbed it and opened it almost reverently, when he did something silver dropped out that had been placed between the cover and the first blank page. Moving quickly he caught the chain and brought it up to the light. The trident at the end of the chain almost glowed as he held it. He carefully placed it over his neck and felt happy to have a connection to his parents around his neck.

Walking over to the closet he checked to see if any of his things were still there. None of his clothes would fit him but he was looking for his backpack. His Finding Nemo backpack was nowhere to be seen, however there was a backpack, something much more practical which he was thankful for. He placed his mom's diary inside so he could read it later when he had a little more time. Percy wanted to sit down and read it cover to cover.

Turning around he moved to leave.

**_SMACK!_**

His shoulder screamed in pain and he let loose a grunt of surprise, he had just noticed the baseball bat swinging in an arc at his head and spun away to protect his head, he so did not need a concussion right now. He took a few steps back and took a defensive stance, shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet. The bat was swinging at him, he barely had time to recognize that it was a woman swinging it. Percy didn't want to hurt a mortal woman but she wanted to hurt him apparently. His hands moved quickly and grabbed her wrist with one and the bat with the other in the blink of an eye and he disarmed the woman before stepping away from her again.

"Hey!" Percy whisper shouted at her. "What the Ha- What was that for?!"

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried out as she tried to move back to the door only to trip because of a limp. Percy's eyes narrowed as he took a closer look at her. She was wearing a robe that came down to her knees, he could see some nasty swelling by her right ankle and bruise on her calf, like she had been kicked. He looked at her face and noticed more bruises around her eyes and more swelling there as well. Percy was surprised she was brave enough or even could manage to swing the large bat at him as strong as she did.

Without meaning to let it happen a growl rumbled through his vocal chords. The woman started crying louder and Percy silently cursed himself.

"Shhh shh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I mean you know harm."

Her cries quieted as she blinked to try to get the tears out of her eyes to get a better look at the intruder with a very young voice.

"What's your name?" Percy continued quietly. "Mine is Percy." He slowly crouched down and sat on the floor not getting too close to her, she had been through a lot recently and who knows how many other times.

"M-my name?" She asked quietly, Percy nodded and smiled softly, even though she couldn't see much details yet she caught the smile. "I-its Sarah." She was still stuttering but sounding a tiny bit more confident that he meant what he said about not hurting her.

"Sarah? Now i know Batgirl's secret identity." Percy chuckled quietly but stopped when he saw her wide eyes. He sighed, "Sorry, i have ADHD, I can say some pretty dumb stuff sometimes."

"So, Sarah," Percy's voice turned serious now, "Did Gabe do this to you?"

Her eyes widened again, at hearing Gabe's name.

"Wh-what? How do you know Gabe?" Sarah sounded panicked again and suspicious.

"That awful man is-was my step-father, years ago." Sarah was stunned into silence at that revelation. Gabe had told her both his wife and stepson had died, but here was a boy claiming to be alive.

"You never answered although if he's the same man i used to know I don't need you to confirm that." His eyes swirled and darkened and he felt his blood rush through his body, demanding him to avenge the wrongs committed against him, his mom and now Sarah too. It seems Gabe had only gotten worse with age.

Sarah's voice was barely even a whisper now as she curled into herself, "Yes... it was Gabe."

Percy got up and grabbed the bat as he couldn't hold himself back now.

"Stay here." Percy said, " Don't come out til I call for you ok?"

She nodded quickly. If she had been in her right mind she wouldn't have let a young boy fight a fully grown man but her brain was muddled and a little foggy still.

Percy closed the door and walked to the living room and stared at the pig that was passed out on the couch, wondering how far he would take his vengeance. His grip tightened around the handle of the bat, and he raised it above his head, he brought it down hard across Gabe's massive stomach. He woke up spluttering, gasping for air that wouldn't travel to his lungs. Percy swung again and crushed one of Gabe's hands breaking several bones and he gasped out in more pain, not having any air to make more noise. Another blow came for his knee and now the man was on the floor in some semblance of a walrus in the fetal position. Nothing was protected well though. Percy kicked the fat man in the head, hard. Gabe was now whimpering and pleading in a still breathy voice for his attacker to stop.

"Did you stop when Sarah asked you to?" Percy whispered venomously at the shaking mass of blubber that he used to be scared of, he barked out a laugh. "I doubt it, you piece of schist."

Percy aimed another kick at Gabe's torso and could hear ribs crack. He decided Gabe had had enough after that and knocked him out with another blow to the head. He grabbed Gabe's wallet out of his back pocket and took out the cash.

"Looks like you got lucky in your last poker game eh, Gabe?" Percy smiled as he took out almost 200 dollars and put it in his own pocket. Walking back to his old room, Percy thought about his next move, he needed to leave quickly, but he couldn't just leave Sarah with Gabe still and his conscience wouldn't allow him to just bash Gabe's head in with the bat. Well, for now it wouldn't.

Percy knocked on the door and called for Sarah to come out. There was no answer. He called again, still no answer. Percy broke the door down and saw Sarah slumped against the wall, he knelt next to her and searched her for more serious injuries as he tried to wake her up. He saw red against the wall right behind her head. Percy carefully pulled her head away from the wall and cursed as he saw blood clotting her hair. He slowly picked her up from her spot against the wall. She was frail and skinny, much lighter than could be healthy for her. He carried her to the bedroom across from his and laid her on her bed.

He ran to the kitchen where he remembered there was a phone. He knew it would send a beacon out to monsters for miles but all he cared about was saving a woman's life. His guilt for not being able to save his mother ate away at his heart so he was going to do whatever he could do for Sarah to make sure she survived, including basically summoning monsters to himself. He called 911, reported a break-in saying two people were seriously hurt but one was in critical condition. He gave the address and hung up, he had to get back to Sarah. He first grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He didn't know if he could heal other people but he was trying it now. When he got back to Sarah, he was relieved to see she was still breathing, although very shallowly.

He ran to her side and turned the bedside light on so he could see her wound better, there was a nasty gash on the right side of her head. He took the cup of water and took control of it. He gently caressed her head with the water and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, his healing from water was passive, it wasn't something he had had to make happen before. He thought of the ocean calm with small steady waves pushing through the water, his aura pulsed slightly and he could feel the water on a much more personal level now. Sweat beaded his forehead now, he was infusing the water with his essence, the part of him that made him half-god. He focused harder ignoring the sharp pain in his head and gut. He was feeling the pain of the injury as it slowly started to heal, the pain became too much and his concentration crumbled and the wound was only slowed down.

The relief wouldn't last long but it bought her more time to get medical attention. Percy grabbed his head and staggered away from the bed. He fell on his butt and groaned as the pain slowly went away. He wasn't doing that again any time soon. But he felt it was all worth it when he heard Sarah sigh at the break she had been given from her injury. Percy's vision was a little blurry but he forced himself to get up. He had to make surr the EMTs would find her as quickly as possible. He felt weak as he tried to lift her again. He hadn't felt weak in months. He staggered again under the weight that hadn't felt like much earlier but now it felt like he was deadlifting three Gabe sized weights. He fumbled with the door handle and struggled through the opening. Stumbling to the elevator he managed to just barely avoid hitting Sarah's head against the doors.

The rickety elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened up and Percy kept dragging her out through the lobby. His strength was slowly returning to him, he prayed to his father that no monsters would be waiting for him outside the apartment building yet. The manager was gone now, must have finally gone to sleep. Percy made it out the doors and to the curb before collapsing to the ground. Sarah fell on top of him limply. Rolling her body off of him, as gently as possible, Percy relaxed his body. He was covered in sweat now. He could feel a puddle calling to him and he groaned as he dragged himself over to the side of the road and reached his hand out to touch the water. It was muddy but it helped him gain some energy back.

Sarah groaned as Percy's attempt at healing her began to wear off. But only a few seconds later he heard sirens nearby. He forced himself to get up and walk into the shadowy bushes. He couldn't be found by those mortals right now. He heard themtalk about a second ambulance coming to check on the second person that had been reported, injured. That ambulance took off flying down the road sirens blaring. Percy sighed in reliefrelief. She wasn't his responsibility anymore.

_GERRRROWWW!_

Percy whipped around and paled at the sight of a packof 6 hellhounds some regular dog sized and some almost as big as a car.

However he was a demigod, a hero, he scared monsters, so he would NOT turn around and run as fast as his legs could take him...

_HOWWOOOOO!!_ The one in the middle howled.

'Scratch that, I'm running!' Percy thought as his body did just that. He turned a corner and ran faster, he couldn't outrun them but he hoped he could separate one of them from the pack or get them in a tight area. The second largest of the hellhounds started running faster, mouth drooling and hunger taking over as it ran past its pack abandoning the safety of numbers. Once it nipped at the back of Percy's legs, he knew he had to make his move. Percy gripped the hilt of his knife tightly in an icepick grip. He hesitated waiting for the devil dog to attack again. Time seemed to slow when Percy heard the monster lunging toward him, he used a burst of strength and energy to leap away into the street landing in a roll before jumping at the massive dog, plunginghis dagger hilt deep into its neck, ripped it out and stabbed again and again when it finally collapsed with a whimper and dissolved into golden dust.

Percy got up and looked behind him at the four dogs still chasing him.He could've sworn there had been another one just a minute ago. He didn't see the silver arrow disappear from the ground. An arrow that had just killed the hellhound that was farthest back. She had decided to shoot the monster (from her chariot) as a reward for risking his life to save a woman's. He would have to beat the rest on his own now. She wanted to see if he could survive this encounter.

Percy swore as he narrowly avoided being chomped in half by the biggest baddest dog of them all. He so did not want to be kibble and bits a la Percy. He found another reserve of energy and sped up barely but found himself running right into the smallest hellhound that had seemingly teleported there.

In a solit second Percy named him Snarls McGee cus he seemed to like snarling a lot looking st his face. Snarls leaped right at Percy's face so he did the one thing available to him and baseball slid underneath the beast while slicing through its chest and belly, almost instantly killing Snarls McGee. Percy scrambled to his feet again and turned a corner that proved to be a mistake as it was a dead end. He saw one way out of this and ran straight at the wall on his left, jumping up and pushing off and up further, just managing to reach the first level fire escape. He hauled himself up and began runningup as fast as he could. He reached the roof and bent down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Thats when two of the last three devil dogs popped straight out of a shadow that was cast by a taller building next to them. One of them must have miscalculated its travel plans and ended up only getting one paw on the building's roof, soon it had no paw on the roof as the weight of the rest of its body dragged him to a painful end with a snapped neck. Percy would have laughed had it not been for the other hound charging straight at him. He didn't dodge in time and the dog collided into him, its sharp claws dug into Percy's skin but he managed to keep the thing from biting him as he had grabbed its neck with both hands. He didn' have much hope of surviving as he and his enemy were suspended in midair plummeting to their deaths. Percy was trying his best to get on top of the dog but it was extremely dufficult. He was ten feet from the ground when he managed to twist violently enough and the hellhound was crushed as Percy was tossed to the side, scratched up bruised and in a lot of pain.

His foot had twisted painfully again and his left hand was useless right now, several bones were broken from the fall and his ribcage burned in pain. His dagger clattered a few yards away from him. Percy groaned as he tried to make himself get up but couldn't. His head dropped back giving himself a clear look at the moon that was shining brightly. The moon had often been his only company on lonely nights. He was naturally drawn to the moon, he figured it had something to do with the tides but didn't know. He was broken out of his thoughts when the last hellhound, Big Boy, growled at the entrance to the same alleyway it had chased Percy into just a minute ago. Percy was scared, his eyes widened and he somehow managed to move into a semi uoright position, looking all over for his dagger before spotting it and limping towards it painfully.

The hellhound barked out in rage, his pack had all been killed by this demigod and it wanted revenge. All it saw was red as ir charged at Percy.

He felt the trident on his necklace heat up and, heard the rushing of waves on a beach. He didn't want to die yet. He started limping towards the beast taking it by surprise. He was walking steadily now, pain forgotten in favor of surviving. He was running now knife held out to his side, they were close to meeting each other now. He knew sliding was the best technique for this fight, if he had a longer weapon he would fight differently but the dagger didn't give him much versatility in this situation. At the last possible second he dropped into his slide but this hellhound had better reflexes than the others and went after Percy trying to bite him. His teeth just caught the demigod's left forearm as it tried to bite down but tripped over itself. Percy screamed in pain but managed to slice at its chest scoring a deep cut. He knew he couldnt afford to let his new injury keep him from attacking the monster was trying to regain balance.

He launched onto the beast's back and knocked it back down to the ground, he reached his hand with the dagger back and plunged it into the hellhound's head. The lights in its eyes shut off instantly. A growl turned into a yelp and it like the rest of its pack dissolved into golden dust. Percy hit the ground hard and didn't move this time. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the moon, still shining brightly.

**A.N.**** wooh longest chapter yet. thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, if you did tell me if not tell me why please, i want to make this story as good as i can and reader's opinion would be a great help :)**

**Now i wanna say i dont really intend for Pertemis to happen in this story, tho i like the ship if done right. i would like them to be friends tho.**

**Also things will deviate from the books, such as Thalia is younger and also is not dead, at this point anyway, Zeus' bolt will be stolen but not completely the same way.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Anyway fav and follow if you want and please review.**

**Peace.**


	6. Lightning Strikes Twice

**A.N.****Thank you for ****all the reviews after last chapter! To answer kuman's question about the dagger, just regular bronze. Not exactly toxic to monsters but it can kill them.** **And for the last chapter that was a long review :D sorry about the errors in it, I normally write late at night, (finished writing that chapter at 2 am) and i like to wake up to reviews but i'll try to hold myself back and fix chapters up in the morning from now on**.

**And to talk more about pairing: no pairing will be decided or taken out for a long time, i just wanted to say i had no intentions for Artemis to be in the pairing because i've had her character in it so much already, that it might have seemed like i was going for Pertemis. I have an idea for Percy and Artemis but it's nothing romantic and would only happen after the titan's curse** **if it does at all**. **Most likely, there won't be a good way to fit it in.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reviews and favs and follows.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own own PJatO**

**Enjoy.**

Nightmares sucked. Nightmares mixed with demigod dreams of past and present? That just sucked ten times worse. Percy wasn't in control of his body or mind or whatever as he seemed to live through someone else's life, experiencing pain, physically, mentally, emotionally. Whoever he was right now had a pretty screwed up life. In some cases worse than his. He hadn't heard a name yet while intruding on their memories but he felt feminine, though he hoped not to have any visual confirmation from his uncontrollable invasion of privacy.

'Thalia' Percy thought as he heard a voice from behind him call to his unwitting host. The memory changed before he saw a face. His, or more accurately, her body was covered in static energy as she released a powerful charge of electricity, zapping the final stray monster back to the Pit. What there was of Percy's mind raced at the knowledge of the daughter of Zeus.

The scenery changed again, this time he was sitting next to a campfire and felt the first signs of true happiness reach from Thalia's emotions to his and an unbidden smile graced Percy's face. Thalia was humming a soft tune when, a small voice called out.

_"Thalia?"_

_"You need to sleep, Annie. We have a long day ahead of us." _Thalia spoke softly, lovingly.

_"I can't. The spiders are scary." _'Annie' pouted.

Thalia smiled and turned to look at the little girl, she had blonde wavy hair, and scarily intelligent, sharp grey eyes for her age. She looked like she was analyzing a million different things at one time.

_"You sure it's not because you can't stop thinking about Luke?" _Thalia was grinning mischievously as the girl blushed bright red.

_"No! It isn't Luke!" _

Thalia just chuckled and was about to speak again when scenes switched again, this time she was standing on a hill with monsters of all kinds snarling at her, all ready to attack. Percy could feel her exhaustion and knew she couldn't survive this. He felt saddened at the thought of her death, but those thoughts disappeared as a massive lightning bolt crashed into her body, he could feel it overloading Thalia's system, if she didn't find some way to control it and release it she would die before the monsters got to her. Her body tensed and sweat rolled off her forehead. She screamed loudly, rivaling the crack of thunder above them, arcs of electricity sparked along her body, her hair raised as the energy flooded her body. For a split second it all stopped moving frozen in place, the next second it all started again but this time it was moving in one direction at the speed of light. Thunder cracked again when she roared in fury, as an explosion rocked the earth, blasting her body away violently.

Percy gasped awake feeling a phantom buzz all along his body. His ribs screamed at him to lie back down and he quickly obeyed their demands, he took deep breaths to calm himself down and to find out just what _didn't _feel broken in his body. Luckily the only thing that might've been broken was a rib from his crash landing only slightly softened by the hellhound that got crushed into the pavement. He cursed as he tried to get up, placing as little pressure on his bruised and twisted ankle as possible. He looked around him, the only sign of last night's fight being some traces of gold dust and smears of blood. He spotted his dagger a foot away from him and groaned at the thought of bending over to pick it up.

Once he had sheathed his only weapon, he began limping his way out of the alleyway. When he reached the end he had to squint at the brightness of the sun and recoiled from the noise that assaulted his ears. Luckily most people on the street just looked at him in pity, assuming he was just a regular homeless kid with his clothes in tatters at this point, which, while he was technically homeless, he was not regular. He needed to get new clothes fast, before the next time a monster attack, so he set off looking for a used store or somewhere he could get a lot for a little.

An hour later Percy was wearing a black shirt beneath a denim jacket and some new jeans. He needed the jacket to cover his dagger if he was going to wear it all the time. The Mist covered it up but apparently made it look like a tattoo which still drew attention to him. He was making his way to the apartment building he had fled last night, hoping to find his car. He prayed to the Fates that the cops hadn't taken it in or something. He really wanted to keep that thing for as long as he could, it made travelling so much faster and could be used as a makeshift monster cruncher if needed.

It seemed Fate was on his side for once, because it was sitting right where he had parked it last night. Percy sighed in relief at the sight of one of his only luxuries in the world. He jumped in the front seat and started moving, he had tossed his backpack into the passenger seat, it somehow hadn't been destroyed in the fight which he was extremely thankful for. He touched the trident pendant that hung on his chest and rubbed it, getting a warm feeling in his heart at having some sort of connection to his mom. For the first time in years, Percy felt truly happy. He was alive, his mother was with him, he had saved a life and gotten some much needed revenge on his two biggest enemies from the two worlds he was a part of.And he would soon be able to have a home, hopefully. His mind began to wander into fantasies of family and the future.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Brother." Zeus said as he looked at Poseidon warily.

"Zeus. Why did you drag me away from my kingdom?' Poseidon questioned, looking almost as wary as Zeus, which was saying something.

The two members of the big three were meeting in an old place, that no one had put a name to, it was a place for the big three's more private meetings in old times and had moved to America along with the flame of Western Civilization. It was currently somewhere off the coast of Maryland but it moved daily, similar to Delos.

Zeus almost snorted at his brother's feigned innocence, they hadn't met this privately for almost a thousand years, he had to know what this was about.

"I'm sure you know, Poseidon, your head is not so full of saltwater as my daughter believes." Zeus said.

Poseidon's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Perhaps I do, but if you do not say what is on your mind we will never know, brother."

Zeus was not amused.

"You have a son. You broke the oath."

"Ah so you know now. Yes, I do have a son and, yes, I broke the oath. The same oath you broke, twice, little brother. Neither of us is innocent, so any punishment you wish to inflict on me or Perseus will be returned in kind." Poseidon's face had lost all sense of humor and was set as hard as a rock.

Zeus grew red in anger but controlled himself.

"No punishment will be in order as long as the boy shows no sign of hostility towards Olympus and as long as _you _stay away from him. However, he must be placed in Camp Half-Blood by the summer solstice." Zeus ground his teeth, the King of the Gods did not like being forced into a corner, but he knew he couldn't act against the boy yet without serious consequences.

"I believe he is already preparing himself to go to the camp. He is making his way towards the spot where his mother and I met in Montauk." Poseidon's gaze grew sad at Sally's memory. He cursed himself for her fate once again before continuing, "I have never been in direct contact with him before and as long as you wish to hold on to your threat that will stay the same. I only want him to survive."

Zeus seemed to be satisfied as he nodded before flashing away, lightning crashed against the surrounding waters and Poseidon grinned at his brother's dramatics. He stepped into the water and dematerialized before reappearing in his throne room, getting ready for the long day ahead of him.

**(LINE BREAK)**

The old cabin looked like it had seen better days. One of the windows was broken, the steps up to the porch were broken and the door was hanging open. Percy shrugged his backpack back up on his shoulder and trudged forward through the sand. He used to love coming here before the incident with the Minotaur. Once he was on the porch, Percy turned around and gazed out at the ocean that stretched out farther than anyone could see. He cut himself off, and walked into the cabin. The wind howled through the broken window, but that didn't bother him much. The interior of the cabin was a mess, nobody had bothered to fix the place after it got destroyed.

An old table was tipped over and broken in pieces on the floor, the little kitchen area just looked like a car had crashed into all the appliances and cupboards. The only thing that was somehow unbroken was a couch tucked into a corner. There was a little hallway to the bedrooms where he and his mother had slept. The green of his eyes swirled in a poisonous glow when he saw a trail of dried blood leading from his mom's room that ended in a pool at his feet. There were scratch marks and more dried blood on the wall. His face was set in a scowl as his anger towards the monster he had killed only a few days ago resurfaced full force. There was a painful twist in his gut and the water that was so close reacted as it tumbled over itself violently, taking the same emotion as its master's. Percy wanted so badly to release his anger and power, but he needed to live in the cabin for some time and he couldn't do that if he lost control and flattened it. He couldnt linger in the hallway any longer and turned away tossing his backpack on the couch and walked back out the front door.

As Percy sat cross-legged, eyes closed, at the edge of the water, he was deep in thought trying to compose himself enough to calm the waters. He breathed deeply and slowly but his heart still raced a million miles a minute. It took five minutes for him to stop affecting the water negatively and it returned to its natural slow steady pace.

"Well, you must be in a sour mood, Perseus."

Percy's eyes stayed closed, he had felt the presence of the only mentor he had so far as soon as he turned up.

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, Solon." Percy replied.

Solon grunted in acknowledgment, letting the demigod get away with the tone he used, Percy had had a rough few days. Percy sighed and let his head hang low for a second before looking out into the water at the scaly blue face of the merman who had been his father's messenger since the day he had run from the Minotaur. He didn't look old so much as his eyes told. He was handsome, as far as scaly blue fishmen are concerned.

"Why are you here, Solon? Did my father send you again?" Percy asked.

"Yes..." Solon hesitated which made Percy focus closer on the merman. Solon had never hesitated before. "Your uncle knows of you."

Percy was silent, his mind racing.

"The Huntress found you after you slayed the Minotaur. Good work by the way." Solon had a small smile on his face, Percy did not. He went pale at the thought of Artemis chasing him down, turning him into an animal and then hunting him down.

"Wh-why am I not dead yet?" Percy asked. He fully expected to be killed if whatever plan his father had for him to be claimed at camp half-blood didn't happen just right.

"The sky god knows he cannot kill you without your father's vengeance being equal. And as it stands his daughter is the child of the prophecy. He won't risk a child of his _not_ being the hero, not when one of his brother's has already broken the oath." Percy visibly relaxed at Solon's explanation. "However, you must take care, Perseus, give him any reason to strike you down and he will take it in a heartbeat. You must go to camp half-blood before the summer solstice, enjoy your freedom while you can. Now i must return to Atlantis. Good bye, my Prince." Solon smirked at the look on Percy's face as he let the current take him out to sea. Percy commanded a wave to roll through the water in Solon's direction and he could swear he heard a chuckle from the water.

Percy felt able to return to his cabin now, his heart was lighter and he was excited for his future in camp.

**A.N. Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.** **Fav and follow, it feels great to have people show support in all ways :)**

**Sorry if i miss any errors in grammar/spelling in self-edit**, **or mistakes FF reverts, this thing can be weird :D**

**Peace.**


	7. Memoirs and Madness

**A.N****. Thanks for reviews favs and follows.**

**To Lizzie: Never feel bad for leaving a long review, i thouroughly enjoyed it :) I will always try to learn from advice given, and for Artemis... I don't want Percy to be immortal so not happening in any case but your perspective on it was cool and not something i had seen before. That being said i enjoy _some_ pertemis stories simply because i like Artemis or the authors, but no worries, pertemis is not a thing in this story.**

**To kuman: Solon is an OC (he taught Percy about the greek world after Sally died), Percy only met Triton once in his dream after fighting the minotaur.**** Thanks for the trivia too, i'm a little behind on mythology and pjo to an extent so this story is a way for me to get back into it, more trivia facts are very welcome :)**

**To Anonymously**:** yes Thalia is alive, and for Luke, no they're not together, Thalia is only 13 right now.**

**Any reviews that i don't address specifically, they are most certainly not ignored and i am very grateful for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Percy woke up from a dreamless night, refreshed after finally getting a good night's rest that didn't involve getting his consciousness stolen from him. His body was almost fully healed from a dip in the waters of Long Island Sound last night. He still felt some soreness from his ankle and ribcage but it was much less than yesterday. An unearthly growl escaped his stomach and he realized he had forgotten something very important to him. Food. He grumbled at his forgetfulness and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

Three hours later, Percy was sitting on his couch with a full stomach trying to read his mom's diary. It was weird getting to know about his mom's life when she was sixteen, so full of completely mortal problems and anxieties that his heart ached in longing for that to have been all that either of them had to worry about. Percy really hated being dyslexic, or that his mom hadn't known Ancient Greek, but that was just being irrational. There was a huge gap going from eighteen, when his great uncle had passed, and twenty-one. She began to write about a handsome guy who had walked out of the sea with a trident in hand wearing a tropical shirt and khaki shorts. He had tried to convince her the trident was a fishing rod which she found ridiculous. She seemed to think he was extremely handsome and had the prettiest, craziest green eyes she had ever seen. She had a date with the man tomorrow and was freaking out about what to wear.

Percy smiled, he was so happy he had found this diary. Sally and Poseidon had a romantic picnic on the beach and talked well into the night, neither one wanted it to end, so Sally invited him into her cabin since it had gotten very cold out, although Poseidon hadn't seemed to mind much, Sally was shivering. They talked some more while drinking hot chocolate, Poseidon hung on to every word she spoke and Sally loved seeing the genuine interest in his eyes. It was passed midnight now and they had brought out a bottle of wine, Sally was a little tipsy and was pouting as she tried to get Poseidon to tell her more about himself but he just tried to avoid her questions saying he wasn't very interesting which she could tell was total b.s. She could see it in his eyes. More time passed and soon even Poseidon had gotten the tiniest bit drunk. Sally hadn't had much more to drink and was still in control but feeling confident, she had kissed him. After a few tense moments, Poseidon kissed her back full force and before she knew it they were in her bedroom and OH MY GOD HE HAD THE BIGG-

Percy quickly skipped ahead not even wanting to think down that line. They continued to see each other for weeks after that, some nights they would return to her bedroom, but most nights they just talked about each other. Sally could see he was worried about something and he had been dropping hints at something that she couldn't quite put together. She could see he was getting restless, he still seemed to fully enjoy her company but he couldn't quite sit still for very long. Two weeks later she got two of the biggest shocks in her life. She was pregnant... and the greek myths were real. Poseidon tried to explain to her that he couldn't stay with her after her baby was born and she was afraid. Her life had changed so drastically in not even two months, but she wasn't sad, no, she was excited. Sally had always dreamed of having a baby and now her dream came true, she just didn't have the stability she had always pictured in those dreams.

Poseidon told her about Camp Half-Blood, and how she would have to take their child there eventually. She was scared about her baby being forced to fight monsters to survive but knew that if she had the slightest chance of preparing them for the hidden world she would have to take it. Her diary skipped months ahead until Perseus was born. Percy turned the page and froze. Right there in front of him was a picture of a man with black hair and piercing green eyes smiling down at a sleeping baby in his arms, who had a small, matching patch of black hair. Percy had never seen his father so he looked in wonder at the photo before him and a tear trailed down his face. He didn't blame Poseidon, not much anyway, he just longed to be able to know him, wished for a world where he could truly be a son, not some demigod bastard that would die too young after causing too many problems.

Overwhelmed, Percy shut the diary quickly. Some day he would meet his father. He didn't know if he would want to punch him or hug him, but maybe he could find a way to fit both in. He put the diary away and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts run wild as he tried to sleep.

After trying and failing to sleep for hours, Percy's patience ran out and he had to do _something_ or he would die of frustration. Percy was standing before the ocean again watching the waves as they reveled in the knowledge that their master's son was near. To anyone else it would have been scary seeing the waters this free, but to Percy it simply made him want to be with the waves and the currents. He didn't have to take his clothes off, he would stay dry if he wished too, but he didn't want to, he wanted to be one with the water right now. Which is why he was currently swimming in only his underwear now. He let his body take over and his mind was left to its own devices. His brain had never felt so clear, he didn't even have to think about where he was going, he knew where everything around him was. He could sense everything around him as he zoomed passed it at speeds that left fish feeling dizzy, but Percy just felt _right. _It was exhilarating to be where he was meant to be, deep in the ocean, his connection grew the further he swam.

He was in the exact middle of the Atlantic Ocean when he finally stopped moving. He was sitting on the ocean floor letting the water flow around him, it was almost like a drug to Percy, he didn't think he could ever get enough of being home. Before he had never had much of a home, he had considered wherever his mom was home, but now that she had died this was home to Percy.

But it wasn't just his, and not everything in the ocean enjoyed sharing their home with a demigod. Percy felt the presence of the monster before he saw it and he really wished he had stayed at his nice cabin after he saw it. The beast was at least twenty feet long looked like an insane mix of a snake a shark and a bass. He honestly didn't know which part scared him more but if he had to go with one thing it was the rows and rows of teeth in its mouth that looked specifically made for intensely painful chomping experiences. Oh and it was swimming right at him at insane speeds. Percy jumped off the ocean floor and swam away with everything he had, the currents pushing him away from the sea monster but it wasn't enough, what Percy would later recall fondly as the Snarkass was catching up to him, and fast. Percy cursed and increased his speed as much as he could but it would never be enough to out-swim the beast. Percy was trying to work out a plan to kill or escape.

_'No weapons to kill it with, all I've got is my powers... right, water powers, stupid!'_

Percy stopped suddenly looking straight at the horrifying monster chasing him, he had a second to use his power over the water. With only a thought the water in front of him solidified, forming an outline of a wall, if he had more time it would have been much stronger but with the time he had all it did was knock the monster off course, as it rushed passed him, causing him to spin away. He caught himself and immediately snapped his eyes to the beast, it was starting to turn back in his direction, Percy thought quickly and a massive hand grabbed the fish monster, holding it in place for a second while he swam right at it. Some might say, why in Hades would he do that?! Well Percy knew there was no escaping this thing, it was too fast, he had to kill it or incapacitate it, fast. He moved closer the fish wrestling with the water it swam in.

Percy landed on its back and it struggled harder to free itself from his grasp, letting out a horrible shriek. He sat down and straddled the monster, holding tight to its back with his legs. Percy raised one of his hands, using the other to help keep his balance, he closed it into a fist, the water wrapping around his hand and he brought it down on the beast's back and he heard a crack, followed by an even worse scream of rage and pain from Snarkass. Percy was strong on his own, but this deep into the ocean, in the water his strength grew tremendously, which made the blow strong enough to crack the monster's spine at the point of impact. But Percy didn't stop there, he quickly formed two hands of water and grabbed its neck, squeezing the water as hard as he could. Snarkass was flailing around the ocean wildly, he did _not _want to be defeated by this demigod but it couldn't escape Percy's grasp and soon his neck snapped and Snarkass was nothing more than dust on the ocean floor.

Percy was panting hard. It had taken an incredible amount of strength to snap the monster's neck with water and Percy was drained as the adrenaline rush left his body. His eyes caught something green amongst the gold dust and he swam to find out what it was.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Chiron was getting too old for this. A week ago Thalia Grace had made an unmissable entrance to Camp Half-Blood, blasting herself into a coma in the process. Now he had to figure out what in Hades he was going to do with the Great Prophecy looming over their heads. He sighed as he lost another game of Pinochle to Dionysus, who looked quite happy about the situation. Chiron couldn't force himself to focus on the game.

"I believe that is ten games to none, old friend. You should clear your head if I am to have a challenge." The wine god barked out a laugh as Chiron just sighed again.

"I'm afraid I can not Dionysus, your half-sister's arrival has shaken me up a great deal."

Dionysus frowned, winning these games was one of his only pleasures anymore, he wanted them to be genuine games.

"Yes, Olympus is in an uproar, my dear step-mother is extremely upset the girl survived. Although it is perhaps for different reasons than most wish she was not alive."

Chiron's eyes darkened at memories of what Hera had done to previous bastard children of her husband, or even her own, he hoped Thalia could survive the Queen's wrath.

The immortal trainer of heroes rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, "One more game couldn't hurt." Dionysus smiled and quickly agreed.

Before they were able to finish the game a conch horn sounded in the distance, the same two blasts he had heard just a week ago when Luke Castellan and the younger girl he was carrying had run into camp with a panicked look on his face, calling for help. Chiron quickly moved his magic wheelchair that hid his true form out of the big house.

This time there was no panicked voice, there was just a camper in armor that had been part of the current watch, leading a young boy with dark hair away from Half-Blood Hill into camp. The boy was skinny, tall for his age. His head was turned so Chiron could not see his face. When he turned around, Chiron had to stifle a gasp. He said something in ancient greek that made Dionysus laugh as he stepped through the door. Then he saw the new demigod and stopped.

"Well sh-"

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy had gotten very bored of staying in one spot very quickly, he had been so used to constantly moving for two years. He felt so restless staying in one spot, just waiting to leave, for no reason anymore. Monster attacks had not been a big problem yet, just annoying, other than the sea monster that came to eat him after an abnormally long swim. It had been both easy and very hard to defeat the thing, hard because of the sheer size and strength of it, and easy because he was literally in his own element. At least he received a dope scale-armoured jacket as spoils of war for defeating the sea beast. Now he was standing before Chiron with a grin on his face, feet tapping uncontrollably. Chiron shivered looking at the grin, he knew what kind of trouble a son of Poseidon could cause, especially with a child of Zeus there at the same time.

"Do you know who your father is, Perry?" Dionysus asked and Chiron looked hopeful, there was still a chance that he was wrong.

"Father?" Percy said, "No, my mom said he was lost at sea when i was born, why?" Chiron almost believed him, and would have if not for the grin Percy was trying so hard to conceal.

Dionysus' eyes narrowed at the demigod.

"Do not lie to me, boy, I am an Olympian."

Percy looked straight into the purple eyes of the god of madness and his own eyes lit up with a crazy glow, and none of them could see it but several canoes tipped over in the lake from waves bigger than they had ever seen. Percy felt himself getting lost in the madness and his memories. Demigods in the lake started to swim wildly for the shore and running for their cabins. Percy felt the bubbly feeling return to his gut and didn't try to stop it from growing, lost in his own thoughts. The ground started rumbling as Percy frowned and closed his eyes, but Dionysus' affect had taken a hold, he didn't need to keep eye contact. Chiron was panicking and called for Dionysus to stop what he was doing, the ground started getting louder and Percy's hands clenched on the table in front of him, crushing the wood, Chiron finally got through to the Olympian god and he cut off his power.

Percy's mind cleared and he scrambled to reign in his power over the earth. He fell to his knees, hands trembling, and the earth slowly calmed down, leaving Percy with sweat beading on his forehead. Dionysus looked mildly concerned but Chiron was pale. For a twelve year old to have access to those powers, well there had never been a son of Poseidon to reach them until adulthood. Dionysus spoke, breaking Chiron from his thoughts.

"Now, I will ask again, do you know who your father is?"

Percy slowly climbed to his feet, before falling into an empty chair.

"Yes," Percy was breathing heavily, it was extremely hard to placate the earth once it got started. "My father is Poseidon."

Chiron stared at a spot over the son of Poseidon's head, Percy looked up and saw a glowing sea green trident floating above his head.

"Finally." Percy said, before the stress finally closed in on him and he passed out, falling to the floor. Dionysus muttered something about gods not being able to keep it in their pants, while Chiron called for a medic to take Percy to the infirmary. Percy was passed out right next to Thalia Grace when her eyes snapped open.

**A.N.**** Not sure how happy I am with this chapter, let me know what you think about it in the reviews.** **It was a bit shorter than i wanted but it is what it is.**

**Thank you for all favs and follows so far, I honestly did not expect this much on my first story at all!**

**Once again, i apologize for any errors i miss in self-edit.**

**CHAPTER EDIT: Special thanks to Kuman for telling me to write the fight with the sea monster, i don't know if the fight is written "well" but i am much happier with the chapter itself now.**

**Have a good day :)**


	8. Awakening

**A.N. Thanks for all reviews favs and follows.**

**Chapter 7 was edited, if you don't know what a Snarkass is please re-read that chapter if you want to find out ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews favs and follows.**

**To Kuman: glad you enjoyed the fight, again thanks for the suggestion.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Thalia woke up and immediately jumped out of the bed she was in, taking a defensive stance, and checking for her spear. She cursed, not feeling her usual can of mace in her pocket, however she felt more confident when she realized her bracelet was still on her wrist. Her eyes slowly got used to the dark room and she saw beds lined on both sides throughout, all of them empty except for the one next to hers. She slowly moved closer to look at the person, it was a boy, maybe a little younger than her, he had hair that was darker than hers, a tanned face and... he was drooling.

Thalia thought he would almost be cute, if it weren't for the drooling. She tried to wake him up, maybe he knew where they were, but he wouldn't freaking wake up. Thalia walked to the door, footsteps soft, barely audible. Opening the door, however, was not. It creaked loudly as she opened it and her heart stopped beating for a second, before it sped up. She needed to find Luke and Annie.

When she was certain nobody had heard the door, she walked to the end of a long hall where there was a small window. It was too dark to make anything out of the outside, just that she was a couple stories above ground, and her stomach started swirling sickeningly.

_'Really gotta get over that fear, idiot.'_ Thalia chided herself but it didn't do much good.

She walked to a staircase she had seen on her way to the window and, slowly walked down, careful to make as little noise as possible after the door fiasco. She wasn't even half way down the stairs when a dry voice whispered behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Thalia whipped around looking at the top of the stairs seeing the boy from earlier looking at her with his head cocked to the side a little in confusion. She didn't know if she could trust him or not but she wasn't taking any chances. She charged right at him sending a quick punch at his face. He hadn't been expecting it and was barely able to lean back away from the punch, but he lost balance and fell on his backside. Before he could get up, Thalia was on him, pinning him to the ground and holding his arms to the side, his head was a little fuzzy from smacking the floor and not being completely awake. He groaned as pain pulsed through his head.

"Who are you?!" She whisper yelled.

He opened his eyes and looked at Thalia deep in thought.

"I'm Peerccy." His voice was slurred a little, "You have pretty eyes." Thalia was not expecting to hear that, Percy had obviously hit his head pretty hard. Before she could respond, Percy kept talking.

"Why did you try to punch me?" His eyes were a little clearer and angrier but he was still making no move to escape.

"Because I don't know where I am or who you are. Now where are we?" She answered.

"I think Chiron called this the Big House or something. Kinda makes it sound like a prison but whatever. Can you get off of me?"

Percy squirmed under her a little. She looked at his eyes and didn't see any lies.

"Fine, but one wrong move and you're dead."

Percy nodded quickly to try to speed up his freedom. He didn't like being held down. Thalia got up and stepped a couple steps away from him as he stood up. Once Percy was standing the room spun and he had to lean on a wall to steady himself. He grabbed his head and groaned again, feeling a headache coming on strong. Thalia felt a little sorry but wouldn't admit it, she wasn't the type to apologize often.

"You said Chiron? So we're in Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday, I think, passed out right away." Percy shivered remembering the moments before his mind went blank.

"I think it's the same for me, knocked myself out." Thalia frowned at her own arrival method.

There was an awkward silence for a second, before Percy spoke again.

"So... what's your name?" Percy asked, cocking his head again.

"My name is Thalia." Percy's eyes widened in recognition at the name, and now it was Thalia's turn to look confused. "How do you know who I am?" She started moving into a more defensive stance again as Percy ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Uhh, that's kinda awkward. I kind of... had a dream about you a couple days ago."

Thalia raised an eyebrow and said, "Like a demigod dream?" Percy nodded.

"I, uh, well, I was forced to watch a bunch of your memories, sorry." Percy didn't want to look at her, he knew how he'd feel if his privacy had been treated like a broken down door.

Thalia was angry and a little embarrassed, she didn't like people knowing her past, not even Luke knew much about her.

"Not a word about anything to anyone, got that?" Thalia threatened Percy and sparks of electricity zapped off of her, giving her an intimidating aura.

"Yeah, I got it. Everyone should be entitled to their secrets." Percy finally looked back at the girl and spoke again.

"So, daughter of Zeus right? That was quite a light show you put on when you got here."

Percy was grinning now, he had someone who knew exactly how he had felt for the last two years of his life.

Thalia tensed at the mention of her father, but she nodded slowly.

"Cool, guess that makes us cousins, huh?" Thalia looked confused again.

"Cousins? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, your dad and my dad are brothers so, cousins right?" Now Thalia's eyes widened and she looked at Percy in a whole new light.

"W-who's your dad?" Her voice was quiet.

"Poseidon." Percy said still smiling and Thalia wanted to zap that smirk off his face, no matter how genuine it was. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked. Thats how Thalia found herself sitting with her legs hanging off a dock over a lake.

"So, did you ever meet your dad?" Percy asked, eyes staring down at the water under his feet.

Thalia thought for a minute before answering.

"Once, when i was six, maybe 7." Percy's eyes clouded over. "I didn't like him." She said, as Percy just stayed staring at the water.

"I haven't met Poseidon yet, I have a picture of him, nothing else, but I hope that can change soon now that I'm not running from your dad, no offense." He grinned again and Thalia shoved him off into the water, laughing. Percy didn't even make a splash as the water welcomed him into its arms, caressing him gently. He came back up to the surface floating on his back, hands behind his head. He was completely dry and relaxed, a twinkle in his eye as he gazed up at the moon and stars.

Thalia realized she knew next to nothing about Percy yet and he obviously knew enough about her from his dreams, it had been the first thing they discussed when they sat by the lake. Thalia was pissed but not at Percy, at whoever decided it was a good idea to share her life story with him.

"What's your mortal family like?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Percy had closed his eyes, feeling so relaxed as the calmness of the water affected him.

"I asked what your mortal family is like." Thalia said. Percy looked at her, still floating on top of the water.

"Dead." Was all he said.

"Oh." Thalia didn't know what to say after that.

"Don't be, unless you're the Minotaur." He smiled at her softly before saying, "Really hope you're not cus I'd have to kill the thing again." He finished with a laugh.

"You killed the Minotaur?!" She almost yelled at him.

"Yeah, well, beef boy wasn't exactly leaving me alone. For a long time." Thalia just sighed and lowered her head.

"It sucks being a demigod doesn't it."

Percy snorted and agreed wholeheartedly.

"But hey, at least we got cool powers out of it right?" There was the smirk again, but Thalia was starting to see through it, yes it was genuine but more so it was needed. Something to block out the dark thoughts that plagued both of them, but Thalia wasn't always good at that.

They stayed silent for a while, but it wasn't awkward like earlier, they were comfortable now. Percy started making shapes out of the water. A horse the size of a puppy ran on top of the water around his body, before turing towards Thalia and charging full speed before it leaped in the air. The water-horse transformed in front of her eyes, from a horse to an eagle that flew above her head. It closed its wings and dived down at an angle and snapped its wings open, stopping its momentum as it landed on her shoulder, staring directly into her eyes. Thalia normally didn't like birds but this one didn't talk, so she started rubbing its head with a finger, as she marvelled at how accurate of a clone it was.

"Don't tell anyone I said this but, that is amazing." Thalia said. Percy chuckled and the bird took off before diving into the water and disappearing.

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Percy said happily.

Soon after, they made their way back to the big house to wait for Chiron to wake up and deal with them. It wasn't long before Apollo dragged his sun chariot across the sky and Chiron found the two demigods of the Big Three asleep on the couch.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_'Cabin 3.' _Percy thought, standing at the front door of his new cabin. It was low to the ground, made of grey-blue stone, with columns half out of the walls on either side of the door. It was unassuming but strong. Percy walked in and gawked at the interior, the walls glowed like abalone. On one side of the room was a large bed with sea green sheets, next to it was a nightstand with a lamp. There were seashells placed along the walls and Percy could hear the ocean from them, making him feel at home. Across from the bed was a massive couch, where Percy threw his backpack. There were windows on the far wall from the door, curtains blocking the view. There was a door that led to a bathroom that Percy eagerly made use of, taking his first real shower in ages.

An hour later, Percy and Thalia stood outside the dining pavilion drawing some attention to themselves, Chiron said he would introduce them to the rest of camp at breakfast. He looked over at Thalia and saw her trying to hide her excitement behind a scowl. Percy stayed quiet, messing with the trident pendant and tapping his foot. He could hear Chiron making some sort of speech and waited to hear for his or Thalia's name. Thalia was scanning the crowd for her friends. She thought she saw Luke once but wasn't sure. Chiron was talking about some capture the flag game.

"You know, they're probably not gonna like us much." Percy said. "Maybe some of them will, but with the prophecy and everything-"

"Prophecy?" Thalia interrupted him, "What prophecy?"

"You don't know about the prophecy?" He asked.

Before he could keep speaking, Chiron called Thalia to the last table that was slightly higher than the rest.

"We have two new campers to welcome today. First. Some of you might know of her already, but I will introduce her anyway. This is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The pavilion was silent, until a blonde haired guy from the closest table to the one on the raised platform. He looked to be around 16 maybe 17 and had a nasty scar on his face, but his smile was wide as he spoke.

"Nice of you to wake up, Thals." The tension was broken as many demigods said their welcome or took drinks from their goblets.

Chiron spoke up again and this time Percy walked up to the table, he noticed Thalia talking to the guy from earlier off to the side. She looked pissed. When Percy reached the table he put his hands in his pockets and slouched a little, he didn't like being the center of attention.

"And for the second new demigod, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

This time the only sound was someone spitting out their drink and a couple others dropping their own drinks.

"Uhh, hey."

**A.N. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Review your thoughts on it please :)**

**Percy knows _of_ the prophecy not exactly what it is.**

**Fav and Follow if you want to.**

**Peace.**


	9. Capture the Flag: Boxer Edition

**A.N. ****Thanks for all the favs follows and reviews and all readers that have enjoyed the story enough to keep reading :)**

**To kuman: i was a little worried about that but decided to leave it in anyway, i gotta learn how to work interactions better, never written anything before so all of this is new to me, mistakes will happen all the time, and i'm glad you've pointed out several throughout the story. Oh and i forgot to reply a while ago, when i said i didn't want percy to be immortal, i meant i didnt want it to happen to make a pairing work, maybe when this is done he will attain godhood who knows (also dope trivia, maybe i'll have to make my own Cadmus sometime :D)**

**To dragonoid: Artemis is not and will not be a "major" character in this story so we won't be checking in on her pov a whole lot anymore until titans curse area i would guess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Percy had never had a more awkward lunch. Even the time a homeless man found him eating a cheeseburger in the man's cardboard box, didn't compare. He was so glad it was over. He and Thalia were on the wrong side of many glares, while they sat as close to each other as their tables allowed. Thalia sent glares back sometimes, making the offending demigods pale and turn away quickly. There were a few pitying looks, mostly from some of the older teenagers. They all wore orange shirts that Percy did _not _like, he hated orange and promised himself never to wear the shirts that could stand out in a construction zone.

Percy was halfway back to his cabin when he heard heavy stomping footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around. He saw five campers following him, all of them looked like they were trying their best Heracles impersonation. Muscles seemed to grow on muscles, and they each had matching sneer/grins. The leader was a girl, maybe a little older than Percy, but much larger. The girl looked like a fricking tree trunk with limbs.

"Looks like we got fresh meat, guys." She laughed in what was supposed to be an intimidating act. Percy took his hands out of his pockets but left them hanging at his sides, loose. It was never good to be tight before a fight. He placed a happy smile on his face and pretended not to hear the girl.

"Hey guys!" He moved closer to them, still looking like he didn't know they were bullies. "You guys know where my cabin is? I got a little lost." Percy ran his hand through his hair, acting self-conscious. The demigods in front of him laughed again.

"Yeah, it's right next to the toilets, Prissy." She made a move to grab his head in a lock, but Percy was waiting for her. He waited til the last second and reacted, dodging to the side while grabbing her arm and pulling her off-balance as he stepped into her guard bringing his knee to her gut, forcing a whoosh of air from her lungs. He swept her legs out from under her and she hit her back hard. It all happened in barely a second and Percy had his dagger at her throat, before her siblings could make a move.

Percy's face held anger as he spoke.

"I don't like bullies. Call your lackeys off. Now." His voice left no room to argue and she waved them off, feeling the dagger dig into her skin. They stuck around but at a greater distance, trying to look threatening, and failing terribly. Percy loosened the dagger enough to let the girl breathe.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Clarisse." She growled out, red eyes flooding with anger as her stomach flared with pain.

"Well, Clarisse, take this as your warning. Don't mess with me." He moved the dagger away, then clocked her head with the hilt, knocking her out in one blow. He got up and walked away, quickly sheathing his dagger. He looked back to see Clarisse's siblings drag her to the big house. His body was restless now, craving a fight but he knew there was nothing to fight in this camp that he could kill.

As he walked passed the cabins he saw someone standing in the shadows. He thought he was wearing an eyepatch but couldn't tell in the glimpse he got.

When Percy reached his cabin, he saw Thalia sitting on the steps of her cabin, staring at him. She jerked her head in a direction away from the cabins and started walking away. They were at the edge of a forest when she stopped .

"What's this about?" Percy asked. Thalia twitched as a spark, dashed around her fingers.

"What prophecy were you talking about earlier. Chiron didn't want to tell me anything about it." She answered.

"Oh, well, I guess there's some prophecy about a child of the Big Three saving or destroying Olympus when they're sixteen. Always thought it would be me, until I met you anyway."

Thalia looked at Percy strangely and said, "How do _you_ know about it?"

"Uh, one of my dad's servants comes to talk to me sometimes, he wouldn't tell me everything about it, not for lack of trying on my part though."

"Why would Chiron not want me to know about it, isn't it better to know about it now..." Thalia was deep in thought and didn't realize she let off another spark and didn't hear the indignant cry of "Ow!" from the son of Poseidon, but she laughed when she saw his already messy hair was standing up in every direction.

**(1 WEEK LATER)**

Percy was wearing armor that felt like it was made for someone who was the complete opposite of him. It was heavy and restricted his movements so badly that he was already taking it off. He stared at the blue plume of his too-small helm, and he wondered how any of these demigods would survive if this was the armor they wore. He tossed the helm to the ground, next to the creek that ran through the forest.

He gazed at the pile of rocks where, at the top, his team had decided to place their flag. He had been chosen by the Athena cabin, despite their difference in opinions because of parentage, they had decided having one of Thalia and Percy was better than neither. Thalia had been picked by the Ares cabin, and Percy was almost excited at the possibility of fighting the daughter of Zeus.

Percy had been given a sword that was almost balnced right for him but was nowhere near perfect. He had been training non-stop in the arena and had almost been able to defeat Jacob, a son of Ares, who was by all accounts the best sword fighter in camp. He hadn't been able to get Thalia to spar with him, yet. He had now stripped off all his armor and was deeply regretting his decision to not wear pants, as he was in the wilderness with just a shirt (non-CampHalf-BloodOfficialClothing) and boxers with shark designs on them.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go skinny dipping, Percy." He whipped around and flushed in embarrassment seeing Thalia. "Cuz I really don't wanna see that. Nice sharks by the way."

Percy groaned and said something about how stupid the god of pants was to let him go out without them on. He looked at Thalia and saw that her armor looked perfect, almost crafted for her.

"Apparently some people get privileges, like armor that fits." Percy complained as he moved into a defensive stance, drawing his sword. Thalia shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet and summoned her spear that Chiron had returned to her. Percy's eyes narrowed. He could tell that Thalia was used to the weapon. She had the advantages in weapons, armor, and range. Percy would have to make up for it with speed, now unburdened by armor, and pants, he would have to get into her guard to counter the spear's reach. But if Thalia new how to handle herself as well as it appeared, this wouldn't be an easy fight.

Thalia moved first, seizing the advantage her spear gave her, lunging towards Percy and thrusting her spear faster than the eye could follow. Percy didn't rely on just his sight, his instincts cut off the message from his eyes to his brain and he moved out of the way of Thalia's attack before he knew what he was doing. He moved quickly while Thalia was extended and swung his sword in an arc at her arm just nicking her shoulder, before he had to back up as she swung the spear at him again. Thalia glared at her shoulder, then rolled her neck and Percy heard multiple cracks as she loosened up. He saw her eyes flash with light and she moved faster than before. Percy parried away the spear but the force from her attack knocked him to the ground with a cut on his side. He rolled backwards and scrambled up as they circled each other, neither wanted to lose this fight.

Maybe it was the rivalry their parents had, maybe it was the elements they represented but they both felt a need to win overcome all other thoughts. Percy gripped his sword with both hands and made the first move this time, bringing his sword down at her head in a vicious swing. Thalia ducked away, she saw some strands of hair fall away but she didn't care. She grabbed her spear tightly and swung it like a baseball bat at Percy's legs. He jumped over the swing and recovered quickly, sending a stab at Thalia's abdomen. At the last second, she redirected her spear and was able to knock the blow off course and tried to back away to regain her advantage with the spear, but Percy pushed, not wanting to give up his only advantage. He sent a flurry of slashes and stabs, each one less predictable than the last. He feinted a slice toward her feet, causing her to stumble back awkwardly. But instead of continuing with his assault, Percy dropped his sword rushing forward and grabbing her spear while she was off-balance, it flew out of both their grips as they wrestled for control. Percy wasn't prepared to see the face of his dad's one-time lover, as a shield popped out of Thalia's forearm, and he froze.

He came out of the spell the shield had placed on him quickly but not fast enough as the same shield slammed into his head and somewhere in his brain a drill seargent yelled "Lights out!" and he crumbled to the ground.

Thalia was panting with her hands on her knees. She hadn't been challenged like that with just skill in a long time. She looked at Percy on the ground and sighed, a boy younger than her, in his underwear had nearly beaten her, but she didn't have time to focus on that as she heard a shout from a short distance. She looked up and saw Luke waving a red flag that slowly turned into a gray banner. Percy had done his job long enough that his team was able to win. Thalia growled and zapped Percy awake with a high-pitched yelp, loud enough to grab Luke's attention.

"Um, Percy why are you half-naked?" Luke looked confused at his state as Percy grabbed his head in pain, but he was able to groan when he remembered he had taken his armor off. He crawled to the lake and dipped his hand in it, as water flowed up and around his torso, dancing along his skin before splitting to heal the cut on his side and to seep into the bump that was quickly forming on the top of his head. Percy felt intense relief and sighed as he listened to the fish calling out to their "lord". They swore revenge on the girl he was fighting and Percy had to make them forget their oath, or every time Thalia stepped into the creek she would lose a good chunk of her ankles.

Percy heard a bush rustle, and... _'Was that a growl?' _Percy reacted quickly standing up as a hellhound flew out of the shadows and lunged at him, its claws tore through his shirt and into his skin. It tried to tear out his neck but he brought his arm up in time to stop it. The hellhound didn't mind as it bit down onto his arm and Percy cried in pain. It tried to tear his arm off while Percy desperately tried to shove the hellhound off of him. Before the monster could do anymore damage a spear was thrust through its neck, killing it instantly. Percy recognized the spear as the weapon he had just been fighting against. He looked up into Thalia's eyes, tears in his own, he hadn't felt pain like that in a long time. He looked at his arm and knew it was broken and had about six nasty bite marks. He tried to focus on something other than pain, but his whole upper body was in pain after the dog had rammed into him.

Thalia had thrown her helmet away and was looking down at Percy concerned. Luke was running over, yelling for her to grab him and take him to the infirmary, but she didn't listen.

"Come on, we gotta get you to the creek."

She hauled Percy up and half carried, half dragged him to the water. He was completely submerged when Luke finally reached them.

"What happened?" He asked, out of breath from running the flag.

"I don't know," Thalia said quietly "A hellhound just appeared out of nowhere. Don't monsters stay away from here?"

"That's what Chiron told me, but maybe it felt brave since we were in the forest? Or... I don't know." Thalia looked at Luke and felt a shiver run down her spine, Luke's scar made him look very sinister sometimes, but she knew he couldn't help it.

"Maybe, because the two of you are here it couldn't resist the scent." He continued.

"Maybe." Thalia didn't feel so sure. She watched Percy's face twitch in pain as his arm snapped back into place painfully. He started dragging himself out of the water. His shirt was nearly all gone, showing a heavy amount of scars for someone so young. He sat half in the water, clutching his arm still.

"That _freaking _hurts, man."

**A.N. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of the chapter in reviews :D**

**Fav and Follow if you want**. **Almost to 100 follows, feels crazy man.**

**Sorry if there are any grammar errors.**

**Anyway, until next chapter, peace.**


	10. Tracking Down a Hat

**A.N.** **Thanks for all reviews favs and follows****, they make me happy :D**

**Sorry for the late update, I was sick for a bit and had a tiny bit of writer's block but i'm back so I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Percy's eyes opened slowly and shut quickly from the light crashing through an open window. He squinted one eye open to find he was in the infirmary again. He heard someone humming a happy tune to his side, when Percy looked towards the sound he saw a boy, around his age, with sandy blonde hair sitting in a rocking chair with a smile on his face. Percy sat up and found himself shirtless, scars scattered across his torso and arms, his right forearm blocked from sight by a cast. His muscles were starting to become more pronounced as he had finally started eating well.

"Hey." He called out to the demigod who just kept humming with his eyes closed. Percy tried to remember his name, brain still foggy from sleep.

"Will... hey Will!" Percy had to almost shout to get his attention. Will nearly fell out of his chair as his brain refocused on the physical plane.

"Wha- What's going on?!" Will panicked, which Percy found very funny as he laughed at him

"Nothing, Will. You were just spaced out. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry." Will grinned, "Came to check on you but you were still asleep. How's the arm?"

Percy had been trying to ignore the pain in his arm, but as soon as it was mentioned, it flared up and Percy winced.

"Still hurts, not as bad as yesterday."

"Okay, doctor's orders are bed rest until lunch time, I'll have someone send in your dose of ambrosia and nectar, then you are released and excused from all activities until the cast is taken off. Come find me in the afternoon two days from now and we'll see how it's healing."

Percy groaned at the thought of staying in bed for who knew how much longer. Will just grinned and waved as he walked out of the room.

He thought back over his time so far in camp, he hadn't really made any friends other than Thalia and somewhat Luke. Others stayed away from him except for the Ares campers when they sparred. They seemed to like the challenge he provided for them, sometimes beating them, sometimes losing. Clarisse was stuck between respect and hatred and had only tried to "lightly" maim Percy a few times. She still hadn't beaten him, but Percy could tell she had been training hard, getting better each spar. He had hand-to-hand combat training with a son of Athena named Tyrone, who was far scarier to fight than most monsters he had fought, except he didn't want to kill Percy, maybe. Percy had gained many bruises from his lessons, but he improved vastly in just a week.

Percy and Thalia fought harder and longer than all the rest of the campers their age. They knew they would have to face a prophecy soon enough and did _not _want to be unprepared. Percy had told Thalia of the times their grandfather had called him from his dreams and they had come to the conclusion that the prophecy had to involve Kronos attempting to rise to power and that the child of the prophecy would somehow stop the threat or let it destroy Olympus.

After an hour, Percy was fed up with waiting and was half way out of bed when the door opened.

"Thalia?"

"Hey." Percy saw she was holding a small tray with two squares of ambrosia and a glass of nectar on it.

"Never thought of you as a nurse." Percy had his trademark grin on his face. Thalia glared at him and said.

"If you want to keep it at one broken arm, shut it."

Percy nodded, believing the threat was as real as it gets. She set the tray next to him and sat in the deserted rocking chair.

"You probably didn't bring a spare shirt with you did you?" Percy asked. He was comfortable in his own skin but that didn't mean he liked the way Thalia looked at his scars.

"Sorry, no." Her look changed and it was less... sorrowfull, "Even I don't have that many scars. Were you tortured or something?"

Percy stayed quiet for a second as the blissful taste of ambrosia filled his every sense.

"Nah, never had armor... or weapons for that matter, so monsters got a lot of shots at me. More than show up now, water healed a lot of my injuries before they could scar." Nectar flooded his mouth and he couldn't stifle a moan at how good it tasted.

"The worst one I've got is on my back. Frickin 'baby' drakon sliced me up." Percy showed her the jagged line across the middle of his back that was almost ten inches long.

Thalia grimaced, then looked confused at the smile on his face.

"You like having all those scars?" She asked.

"Well, kind of," He began, "They remind me that I've survived. Better to have scars and memories than to be with our uncle. What about you?"

"I don't like mine at all. They just remind me that my dad's a jackass." Thunder rumbled in the distance and Thalia just glared at the ceiling, mentally telling her father to piss off.

"Plus, my worst one is on my ass so, yeah, I hate scars."

Percy nearly broke into laughter, but he managed to control himself, somehow. He had finished his ambrosia and was now sipping on his nectar again. There was no pain coming from his arm now, but it was horribly itchy.

"So what's your schedule for the day?" He asked.

"Nothing, taking today off. Been training a little too much and after that fight in capture the flag, I needed some rest."

"In that case, today is gonna be boring for the both of us." Percy said, "I was at least hoping to watch you beat Clarisse up."

Thalia laughed, "If she pisses me off you might still have a chance."

Percy was happily imagining the daughter of Ares bruised and battered with a spear leveled at her neck and a look of rage plastered on her face when Thalia spoke again.

"Chiron wanted to speak to you about the attack now that you're awake."

"Okay, but uh, I think I need a shirt first." Percy said, "And pants, definitely need pants too."

"You know there's clothes in the nightstand right?"

Percy stared at her blankly.

"No, how do you know?" He asked.

"Seriously? Chiron told both of us right after we met him that there were fresh clothes there for us."

"Oh, guess I forgot about that."

Percy checked and sure enough, there was a new change of clothes, exactly his size. A Camp Half-Blood orange shirt and blue jeans. He quickly pulled the pants on, which was hard with his cast on. Out of principal, he refused the shirt and closed the drawer.

"No shirt?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I hate orange." Percy looked down, knowing he was being a tiny bit childish. "I'll just get my own from my cabin." Thalia rolled her eyes at his decision.

"Fine but if the Aphrodite cabin kidnaps you don't come crying to me." She smirked and Percy paled. He looked at the drawer less sure now, but his stubbornness prevailed. He walked to the door and Thalia followed.

"See you later, Sparky." Percy said.

Thalia would have blasted him with electricity but he was already half way down the stairs and bolting for the door. She vowed that she would get him back later and buzzed with static electricity. Suffice to say everybody in the camp kept a good distance away from her.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy was wearing a navy blue shirt with his denim jacket over it. He had his sword sheathed across his back. He wasn't going to go anywhere without it for a while after having a monster attack him in camp. He had finally found Chiron at the archery range, a place Percy had yet to visit in his training. As soon as he saw the targets, Percy knew Chiron was a master at archery. Hundreds of arrows littered the targets, most in the bulls-eye or splitting other arrows. The ones that missed looked like they were intentionally missed, placed in patterns or shapes. Chiron was drawing back his final arrow to shoot at an untouched target, the furthest away. He loosed the arrow and it flew through the air til it smacked in the dead middle of the target.

"Wow." Percy said, jaw nearly hitting the ground. "You have got to teach me how to do that."

Chiron looked startled as his tail swished and he reached for an arrow that wasn't there until he saw Percy standing fifteen feet away, before relaxing.

"Ah, Percy my boy. Of course I will try to teach you if you wish!" Chiron smiled kindly. "But first we must discuss what happened after capture the flag yesterday. Come."

Percy nodded and followed the legendary trainer. He was confused when he realized they were walking away from the big house. Chiron had grabbed a fresh quiver of arrows as they left the archery range. Percy's confusion cleared as he saw they were walking towards the forest. He reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword, tensing up.

"Relax, Perseus. No monster will get to you while I am here." Chiron said with a sad smile. Percy's grip on his sword loosened but he remained ready, memory of the attack still fresh in mind.

"Perseus?" He asked. "Only my mom really called me that, when she was angry with me." Percy said as he remembered his mother's face looking extremely frustrated, but he would give anything for her to look at him like that one more time.

"I am sorry-" Chiron began.

"No it's fine. Just not used to being called it, makes me feel old." Percy looked almost disgusted at the idea of being old, making Chiron laugh.

"Well, I'm sure the first Perseus would love to know his name invokes feelings of old age."

Percy looked at him strangely.

"You knew the first Perseus?" He asked.

"Of course. I knew all the legendary heroes, after all I trained most of them!" Chiron said. "But we can speak of old tales later. Now we must speak about this." Chiron gestured to the ground where there was still a small amount of golden dust on the bank of the creek.

"What about it?" Percy asked.

Chiron's tail swished, nervously.

"No single monster should have had the guts to come to these woods during capture the flag. All the campers with weapons and armor is enough to make sure of that."

Percy gazed at the water flowing and it sped up.

"So what then? What could scare it more than an army of fully armed demigods to make one hellhound attack me?" Percy said.

"A god, for one. Or perhaps it could have been summoned by one of our own." Chiron said gravely.

"The only gods that would have reason to kill me are my uncles, and I don't think I've made any real enemies here." Percy was deep in thought. He didn't want to give anything of his dream conversations with Kronos away. If Zeus found out about that, it would not be good for Percy.

"Well, you should remain on guard. If your uncles are after you, not even being here can protect you for long. Obviously." Chiron looked as though he was remembering long ago tragedies, which he most likely was.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Percy asked.

"No," Chiron's smile was placed back on. "You are free to go."

Percy nodded and started walking away.

"Perseus... your namesake is something to live up to. He is one of the few demigods to ever have a happy ending and I hope it will be the same for you." Chiron said before walking in the opposite direction.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy was sitting on the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. He called the water up to him and let it dance around his fingers. It traveled up his arm under the cast before expanding outward, building pressure against it. After a few seconds the cast exploded outward, breaking away from his arm. Percy grimaced when he moved his arm but he couldn't wait any longer for it to heal with time. The water flew back to him and embraced his arm gently, seeping into his skin and deeper and in only a minute his arm was fully healed except for the new bite marks now on his forearm.

He drew his sword from his back and stepped onto the water, he had taken his shirt and socks and shoes off. He rolled his neck and loosened his shoulders, bringing his blade up to his face, drifting into a battle-ready stance. His imagination had always been extremely vivid and he put that to use now, conjuring enemies as he closed his eyes and let his senses take over. He struck first like a snake, cleaving one image in half before they could lift a finger against him. The next fell with a stab right in the throat. The third swung its weapon widely, inaccurately and Percy moved into his guard grabbing his enemy's arm, stopping his momentum and then ran him through. A fourth ran away. He didn't chase after him, instead he took out his dagger from its sheath on his arm, and threw it towards his final opponent who fell face first into the water.

"I think the air is dead already."

That snapped Percy out of his self-imposed daze. He looked to the beach and saw two figures, he recognized both after a few seconds.

"It is now." Percy grunted as he sheathed his sword and recalled his dagger from the water. "Luke right? And.. Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Yea, nice to finally meet you, Percy." Luke said, as Annabeth who was at least two years younger than Percy seemed a little shy and half-hid behind the older demigod. "We came to the beach because Annie thinks she lost something important here last night." Luke sent a playful, but slightly exasperated glare at the young girl.

"Well, you've come to the right demigod." Percy smiled as he stepped out of the water, though it still reached to his feet as if it was trying to pull him back in. He unstrapped his sword sheath and put his shirt back on. "What did you lose?" Percy looked direcrly at Annabeth who found the courage to look him in his eyes and Percy felt that eerie feeling that she was too smart for her age. She looked very curious and almost confused about something right then.

"My hat." She said simply, catching Percy off guard, he had almost been expecting an essay not two little words.

"A hat? Can't be that hard."

"We've been up and down the beach and found nothing, but Annabeth thinks this was where she had it last." Luke said.

"It must have been pulled out by the tides." Percy's eyes turned to the sea and he sat cross-legged in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, curiosity beating down her shyness. Percy didn't answer, as he was deep in concentration, asking all the creatures of the sea of any hats seen anywhere. After many difficult conversations and titles thrown at him, there was one school of fish that pointed him in the direction of another school that had talked about a strange helmet they had seen floating. He tracked down that school that threw him on the trail of a sea horse who finally took him to a cluster of rocks on the seafloor where a baseball cap had gotten stuck. Percy used the currents to dislodge it and set it on a path to where he was. He opened his eyes and almost jerked back finding two pairs of eyes very close to his face.

"What the f...?" Percy cut himself off before he cursed in front of the young girl, he didn't want to have to explain what that word meant if she didn't know.

"Thank the gods." Luke sighed, "You were spaced out for like ten minutes, what's going on?"

"I was finding a hat." Percy stood up, trying to get his personal space back. "Did you think I was gonna swim through the ocean looking for a random yankees cap?"

"How did you know it's a yankees hat?" Annabeth asked.

"I found it, at least I hope I did, should be here any second." Percy replied.

Annabeth's face sparked with excitement and she tackled Percy in a hug knocking him on his back.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." Percy choked out and grimace/smiled through the crushing hug. "It's here." He said.

Annabeth quickly let go and looked all over before spotting her hat and running to pick it up.

"Come on, Luke! We've gotta dry it out!" She said, sprinting to the cabins.

Luke laughed at the girl that was like a little sister to him.

"Thanks, Percy. She was really worried she had lost it forever."

Percy nodded, smiling brightly.

"Glad I could help, but why was it so special?" He asked.

"It's a gift from her mother. And it has some... intersting qualities to it." Luke grinned mischievously and Percy was quick to check his pockets for a wallet he didn't own.

"Well, you better go help her dry it out, although I could've done it right here." Percy laughed lightly. "Why wasn't Thalia with you?"

"You're right, I should. And we couldn't find Thalia, before Annabeth's patience ran out. See ya later, Percy!" Luke called out and started chasing after Annabeth.

Percy picked up his sword and shoes, and made his way towards his cabin.

He stopped at his door, before gazing at the largest cabin in camp. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling. Percy trusted his instincts above all, so instead of going into his cabin, he broke the rules and entered Zeus' cabin. His eyes adjusted to the dark slowly until he saw Thalia sprawled face first on the floor.

"Thalia!"

**A.N. Thanks for reading, as always, please let me know in the reviews what you thought of the chapter.**

**Fav and follow if you want :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter.**

**So I'm going for a younger more hyper Annabeth in this story, obviously no Percabeth but she will be like a sister to Percy who will be very protective of her for... reasons...**

**Anyway thanks again, and cya next chapter.**

**P.S. Thinking about starting another story, I don't want to take time away from this story, but it would be kind of nice to have something to write when i'm a little stuck writing this story, but still want to write_ something_. thinking of a modern AU where the gods are more free, and maybe wilder and Percy is trying to attain immortality through a series of quests. I can either start writing it now or wait. let me know if you want a second story or if you don't want it in the reviews.**


	11. Still not Home

**A.N. Thanks for all the support on the story so far everybody.** **Sorry for the long wait****.**

**Firedragoonknight: not gonna really talk about pairing overall for a while. p.s. I will never flame a review :)**

**Angie: who knows? :D**

**Ajacks: umm... no? prolly not, Chiron's a millenia old centaur who has watched his "family" die for almost as long as he's been alive, if anything he'd try to disassociate himself as much as possible while still being a mentor. as for the styx, i look at that as for oaths, not truths, it's an easy way out tbh**.

**Serpiente: not for a while and not something he will want to use, at all, cus he's gonna have to go through some s* to get that, like canon with the poison.**

**Kuman: thanks, i will be messing with ages and having ocs to make it feel more like... my own story. as for Will again, age swap, he's percy's age and was the one willing(ha) to help take care of him at the time.**

**Ok, now time for the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

When he had seen Thalia on the floor, Percy had feared the worst. That whoever had set the hellhound after him had gotten to Thalia. But he was quickly relieved, when he had flipped her over and saw she was breathing. Her nose was a little red, but that seemed to be it. He picked her up and moved her to the closest bed, trying to wake her up.

A minute later her eyes snapped open, and she jerked upright. When her eyes landed on Percy, the look of anger that had taken root on her face changed to confusion.

"Percy?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright, and found you face down on the floor. What happened, you okay?"

She nodded after a moment of hesitation. Percy wasn't convinced.

"You sure?" He pressed.

"Yeah, my... Zeus wanted to speak to me about... something."

"Oh, he couldn't do that without making you look like Rudolph?"

Thalia's eyes darkened for a second before she laughed. Then she winced and held her nose in pain.

"Guess not. No Dad of the Year award for my old man, eh?" She joked, trying to hide her uncertainty.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Later that night, Thalia was tossing and turning on her bed. She dreamed of a beach, the waters churning violently. The winds blew her back, the sky was dark, but two things stood in stark contrast. Among the clouds was an eagle, navigating through the lightning storm. And at the edge of the water stood a proud horse, rearing on it's hind legs. The eagle let loose a war-cry and dove down. The horse neighed its own challenge, galloping down the shore. Directly in the middle was... something unclear, hidden in shadow. All she knew was that it was trying to hold the eagle and the horse from fighting each other. Just as the two animals were about to crush the figure between them, her dream cut off and she woke up.

She would have tried to fall asleep but it had been a struggle to get there the first time, now that the sheets were sticky from her sweat and being spooked by the dream she knew she wasn't getting any more that night. Soon she was showering, her thoughts split between deciphering her dream and her father's surprise visit. Zeus told her not to trust his brother's son, which had sparked a serious argument with neither really winning. Thalia was about as free-spirited as it gets, being told not to trust one of the only people who treated her as an equal, or as a normal friend in her short time at camp was not something she would agree to. But now her relationship with her father was strained. Not that that bothered her very much, she was used to disliking parents at this point.

Her mood darkened further thinking of her mother. She probably didn't even remember Thalia at this point. The worst part was Thalia was starting to no longer care about her mother. She had gained a semblance of a family and friends since she came to camp. Everybody seemed to like her, but more feared her than she liked. Just because of who her gods damned father was. Her blood started to heat up and she punched the wall of the shower, cracks spiderwebbing away. She gave a satisfied grunt at the pain her fist was feeling but it changed to a groan. As quickly as the cracks were made they were being fixed.

After her shower she left the cabin and went to the arena to train to clear her head of thoughts of the past and future. She was left alone for many hours.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy was sitting alone at the Poseidon table for breakfast. He heard the whispers about him. He knew nobody really liked him except for a select few. Most of the Athena children hated him on principal. The Ares cabin had a love-hate relationship with him. Loved to try to beat him up, hated his guts, and his mouth sometimes. Most of the others were wary of him, other than the Aphrodite campers who thought he was cute. Percy didn't exactly help with people liking him for the most part. He was quiet if he wasn't sarcastic or occasionally hostile, but he couldn't help his personality acting up. He was connected to the ocean and he had gained many aspects of the rough side of his genes, excentuated by the circumstances he had gone through in his life.

He looked at the table across from him, seeing Thalia sitting alone as well, but the other campers looked at her with admiration and respect. Some showed fear to her as well but for the most part everyone seemed to look up to her. He also saw that Thalia wasn't totally comfortable with the attention, which surprised him. Percy's initial thought would have been that a child of Zeus would thrive in the spotlight. Percy finished his breakfast as he got ready for another day at camp. He had thought he was finding a new home and family but there were very few that seemed open to even being truly friendly, and after living on the run for so long he found himself almost missing the thrill of surviving. He felt like he didn't have any home but the open waters where he was the most free and natural.

His training was rather boring. Ancient Greek classes were nothing more than learning more of a language that came naturally to him. There were several classes he had to take that covered regular mortal schooling, though far less worried about grades, thank the gods. The one that interested him most other than the weapons and combat training was learning about monsters. Their weaknesses, strengths, tendencies and territories. Forms that they had been known to take to conceal themselves. Between that and a celestial bronze blade his life would have been a lot easier, he liked to think.

Late that night, his body was tossing around on his bed while his mind was in the middle of a dream he had been having for the last week. He was almost getting used to the horse and eagle charging at each other and the two figures in between them. He woke with a start as his dream ended. Before falling back and almost immediately falling asleep again.

**A.N. Okay, little filler chapter to get back into the story. Hopefully next chapter will be much sooner than this one was.**

**Review fav and follow if you want.**

**Peace**


	12. Seismós & Kataklysmós

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

Percy drew back the bowstring, running through all the instructions Chiron had given him. His breathing steadied. He held his breath in, and released the arrow. It was flying true, and managed to hit the target halfway from the edge to the bulls-eye. Percy cheered in excitement, and Chiron had a wide smile on his face. It had been a week of one on one training to get Percy to hit the close range target. He had come a long way from managing to hit Chiron behind him. His celebration came to an end when Chiron told him to hit the target again. He missed. It was another hour before he hit it again. For the next week his life was wake up, learn, train, train some more, then sleep. He could finally shoot the target conistently, even hitting a very occasional bulls-eye.

His dream returned a few times, although it never cleared up. He and Thalia had started sparring regularly now. Percy teaching her what he was learning about swordfighting and Thalia doing the same with spear techniques. His sword skills had been growing every day, as it came more natural than breathing air. Some were calling him the best swordfighter in the camp, which was quite a feat for only being there for a little over a month. He didn't have a sword to truly call his own yet, but he had the Hephaestus cabin working on one. They had taken his measurements, had his strength tested, to make the sword fit him as best it could, and he couldn't wait to have it in his hands. His dealings with the Hephaestus cabin had landed him a new friend. His name was Charles Beckendorf, he was darkskinned with crazy curly black hair and was extremely muscular. He was a year older than Percy and a little reserved, but had for some reason acted very friendly with Percy who was happy to return the gesture finally.

After a particularly long archery lesson, Percy was walking back to his cabin to clean up before supper when he felt a pulsing in his gut. He hadn't felt it since the day he got to camp. This time it _hurt_, his stomach felt like it was twisting apart, he fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his torso to try to lessen the pain. Percy could sense the tendrils of his power and essence reach to the ground without his consent. Sweat dripped off his forehead and a curse left his lips. Percy gained some sort of sense and pulled himself up, staggering back out of his cabin as quickly as he could.

_"I can't be here now!" _Was the only thought in his mind not controlled by the grip of his power. The ocean called to him, sensing his pain and wishing to help. No matter how alone Percy ever was the ocean was with him, it would help. He bumped into several demigods in his blind rush to the beach, eliciting many grunts of indignation he couldn't hear. Blood was rushing through his head and his heart thumped heavily in his ears, as the pulse in his gut outscreamed them all. It had never been this bad before, not even in his limited bout of god-wrought insanity, he couldn't feel it when he was trapped in his psyche. His feet touched sand and soon water. A small crowd watched confusedly as he rushed into the water. He told the currents to drive him away from camp, away from land. His body was now shaking uncontrollably and his arms and legs vibrating.

Percy tried to focus on the growing ball of destruction in his gut, attempting to shape it into something smaller. It stretched and moved within him, flowing around his grasp and he couldn't control it. It was now reaching up to his chest and Percy panicked. He let it out in an explosion that rocked the earth. The waters of the ocean reacted violently, thrashing out to expend the sudden energy. Percy panicked and was doing his best to control the suddenly released energy that could cause mass destruction, but he was fighting _himself_ now, and the power that he had accessed was much more wild than his others. He was only able to drain some of it back into himself before he felt another power flow into the water that absorbed it like a sponge. He was breathing hard and felt like he was going to be sick. His knees touched the ocean floor and he doubled over coughing. He could still sense the power but it was calming to him, it was home, _family_. Percy opened his eyes to try to catch a glimpse of his father but there was nothing. Just his essence.

**_"Perseus," _**A voice filled with power and care entered his mind, and he almost cried. **_"You must go, return to land."_** And now there were tears.

_"Dad..."_ Percy thought back but couldn't get anything else out. The presence in his mind warmed up and was quieter when it spoke next.

**_"Please, Perseus, you cannot be here now, not yet. I..." _**there was a pause as Poseidon wanted so desperately to stay speaking to his son, but he had to leave.

The presence in his mind receded and the power he felt in the water no longer showed itself. He started swimming to the shore slowly, thoughts spiraling around his first contact with his father since he was born. He was too distracted to notice the strange and desperate aura now flowing through the water, or the storm brewing in the skies.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Poseidon stood in front of the council of gods, his trident placed in front of him displaying the silver blood of the titans clearly staining it in some areas. He sighed as he looked at the present gods. Zeus with Hera sitting next to him. Apollo was there along with Aphrodite and Hephaestus. The others were absent but he only really needed to speak to his brother for now.

"What is it Poseidon?" Hera spoke as Zeus gazed at his brother's weapon warily.

"I have some unfortunate news." He began.

"Oceanus was... has escaped his prison in the sea." Apollo's eyes narrowed at his word choice but he ignored it as he looked back at his phone, making a new playlist for his next trip across the sky.

"How did this happen, brother?" Zeus asked with hidden worry.

"I am not entirely sure, is there any way his prison could have been weakened throughout the ages, nephew?" Poseidon asked Hephaestus, doing his best to stay away from Zeus's question.

Hephaestus looked up from the sphere of metal in his hands, but he was still tinkering with it.

"Hmph," He looked insulted at the idea of one his creations being defective after millenia of containing a titan's power, "I suppose it's possible. Could have been a miscalculation of the titan's power, corrupting the integrity..." He drifted off into his own head, thinking of improvements to be made on all the titans imprisoned on Earth.

There was a deadly silence as Zeus stared a hole into Poseidon's head. Then he looked at Poseidon's trident.

"He is wounded, I take it, brother?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, quite badly. He had no weapon and barely escaped with his head attached. Unfortunately I could not follow his essence wherever he went. Perhaps... Othrys?"

"He will find nothing but ruins if he went there, however there is still power. This is unfortunate, but no reason to panic. I will have my daughter and her hunters track him down. Well done, brother." Poseidon relaxed immensely hearing this, his fear having only been for his son. He bid his goodbye as Zeus turned to Hephaestus to discuss the titans' prisons.

Poseidon disappeared in a sea breeze, reappearing in his kingdom with a smile on his face.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy woke up on the beach of Camp Half-Blood with aches all over his body. His head was pounding and his gut felt like it had been through a war. He peeled his face out of the sand and flipped his body over with a groan. He stared at the night sky for a minute, trying to gain the courage to stand up. By the time Percy reached his cabin the sun chariot had just begun it's journey. He was absent for breakfast and woken up by Chiron for the boring lessons of the demigod camp.

It was at lunch that Beckendorf called to him from his cabin's table.

"Hey Jackson." Percy looked up with his mouthful to see Charlie's grin. He tried to swallow quickly but couldn't, so he waved with his fork.

"Come by our cabin when you're done training!"

He managed to swallow and get a response out, excited to finally meet his new weapon.

Percy stood outside cabin number 9 waiting for the door to open. There was a mechanical hiss as the door swung open revealing a much larger cabin than his own. Room for so many demigods it made his mind spin. There was no one there though. Another mechanical hiss and Percy almost fell backwards as he backed away from the trap door that sprang open. Beckendorf walked out of the floor with a sheathed sword in his hand.

"Hey Percy." He said with a look as if he was still focused on whatever he had been working on.

"Hey Charlie, it's finally done, eh?" He couldn't stop the grin that came to his face. He may be a demigod but he was still a kid and what kid wouldn't think having their own sword crafted for them was awesome.

Beckendorf grunted and his eyes lost their clouds.

"It took a while to get just right but it's a beauty now." He lifted the sword for Percy to take.

Percy unsheathed it immediately and the blade caught the light through one of the many windows. The blade was the classic leaf-shaped _xiphos_ however it was almost a foot longer than the longest of its classical versions, as this was going to be his primary weapon and needing all the reach he could get to keep monsters far enough away. The celestial bronze metal of the blade flashed dangerously as its wickedly sharp edge glinted, following it down it led to a crossguard of silver that was once again longer than the average _xiphos_. The handle was wrapped in leather with silver inlays, it was long enough to be handled with both hands if needed but not too long to get in his way in one-handed use. The final part of his new sword was the silver pommel that finished in a blunt point so he could use it as a weapon if needed. Percy's mouth would have been on the floor if that was possible.

"This- this is amazing!" Percy exclaimed before hugging Beckendorf with sword still in his hand.

"Watch out!" Charlie cried out for fear of the deadly blade.

"Sorry," Percy laughed away his new friends worry, "It's just so much cooler than I thought it would be!" He had stepped away from Beckendorf and swung it a few times, feeling giddy about how good it felt in his hands.

He noticed on the opposite side of the blade was writing in Greek.

_"Kataklysmós." _He whispered. "Flood? Little on the nose don't you think?" He laughed but he honestly loved it, now noticing the wave like pattern worked into the blade.

"Well each weapon sort of speaks it's name to it's smith, and that was definitely what it said." Charlie grinned seeing his friend's happiness.

Percy sheathed his new sword, feeling ready to take on the world.

**A.N. Welp, new chapter is out, lemme know what you think about it. Next chapter i will prolly get into the meat of the lightning thief plot. there will be big changes to the plot no matter what i do so please be prepared for that :D**

**Sorry for the wait, i will try to get the next one out faster, i got sick again and have had other things taking up my writing time, including reading ff :D**

**Thanks for**** all the support given to the story :)**

**See ya.**


	13. Run

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Percy had been at the camp for three months now. His skills with _kataklysmós _skyrocketing in that time. Nobody questioned who was the best with a sword in the camp anymore, everybody knew it was Percy. Not everybody liked it, but it was just understood. Clarisse was a close second now as they had pushed each other passed their limits, but skilled as she was, Percy always had his natural gifts to use. He had worked his ass off to learn to control his powers, hoping to avoid another earthquake for a long time. He trained himself into the ground but thanks to his heritage he sprang right back out every day. Thalia trained just as hard as him in her own areas of expertise, often using Percy's powers to be able to train on top of the ocean away from any campers, causing Percy's hair to be in a constant shocked state that drew laughter from many campers.

Today nobody trained, nobody did anything. It was the summer solstice and everybody was enjoying being lazy for once. Percy sat out on the lake watching canoes slowly cut through the water. He could feel the vibrations and wakes of every vehicle and camper in the lake. There were several naiads that he had been talking to throughout the day but he was alone now letting the water take him wherever. He had been doing his best to shake off the feeling that something big was coming, he didn't like the feeling one bit.

It was in his quest to relax that he fell asleep and floated to the bottom of the lake

**(Later that day)**

The state of New York was getting hit by the worst weather it had seen all year. Thunderstorms throughout and state-wide flood warnings. But there was one spot that was somewhat kept safe from the anger of the king of the gods and the king of the oceans. Camp Half-Blood was barely getting a sprinkle but even that scared the residents as the wards around the camp weren't supposed to allow such a thing to happen usually. But there was one camper who was blissfully unaware of all that was happening. Percy Jackson was drooling into the lake with a naiad frantically attempting to wake him up. She finally resorted to slapping him awake.

He woke up with a gasp.

_"Skatá!"_ Percy yelled out, ready to attack the offender before he saw the young naiad in front of him. _"What was that for?!" _He yelled more confused than angry.

_"I am sorry my lord but your father gave me a message for you! You must leave Camp Half-Blood! The Sky God's Master Bolt has been stolen and you are in grave danger!"_

Percy's brain was flying at a hundred miles per hour trying to process what he heard before the last word struck. 'DANGER' He took off without a word speeding to the shore and then running to his cabin. He ran inside and started grabbing his things hurriedly. There was a small pouch of drachmas allotted by the camp for Iris Messages and small containers of ambrosia and a thermos with nectar that he placed in his backpack. He grabbed his sword and placed it on his bed while he packed a few clothes before grabbing his mother's diary and a pen off his desk, one that he had never seen before. He put on his jacket and slung his bag on his back before charging out of his cabin. He hadn't seen anyone else outside, they were all in their cabins now.

He ran in a straight line away from the camp, not knowing where he would go but knowing he had to leave. His life had just taken a terrible turn. He would be chased by gods and monsters and probably demigods too and now the safe place he had found was as dangerous as any place could be. He had to get away from Olympus at all costs; he couldn't stop for anything right now. Percy looked up to see the sun but it was blocked by all the storm clouds, the world was dark in the middle of the afternoon.

He ran until he reached signs of civilization and was able to step inside from the rain. It was miserable even if he couldn't get wet. He was in a grocery store whose name he couldn't read. Percy didn't know how long the storms would last but he needed time to think and plan. He still had some money he had taken from Gabe, maybe he could catch a bus west or something. He was looking around for some things that could help him survive out on the run. He had lived and stolen and survived this long and he didn't plan on any of that changing soon. He found a lighter and a pocket-knife and a few other things that he could easily steal.

"My brother is a thief, tsk tsk, how will father react when you end up in prison?" Percy whirled around and set his sights on his godly brother who looked much more human and very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Triton! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Demigods... so disrespectful these days." Triton sighed. "Father cannot come or Uncle Z will kill you without a thought. And you must survive this whole ordeal, for some reason. Find his Bolt and return it as quickly as possible. War between the gods cannot happen right now and the real thief must be found. Your other uncle is the best lead to find the Master Bolt. Go West and seek out the Underworld. For now the huntress and her band are on another trail but they will change course much sooner now. Move as much as possible, your aura is strong but unpredictable only the huntress will be able to track you as it is if you keep moving."

Percy tried to digest his words when his brother started dissolving.

"And remember the pen is mightier than the sword." With that Triton was gone.

Percy ran out the building again ignoring the shouts coming from the lone employee.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Thalia didn't believe it. Percy wouldn't steal her father's lightning bolt. For one reason, as dumb as he could be he wasn't stupid enough. For another, they had been training for this stupid supposed prophecy so they could beat Kronos and this reeked of the Titan of Evil. He could have been playing her but... she trusted her friend. She trusted that he was innocent even though she saw him rush out of camp. He didn't hear her over the storm when she called him. She had talked to Chiron to try to convince him without letting him know about Percy's conversations with Kronos. She was trying to prove his loyalty and that would only make her father more certain of his guilt right now.

Thalia had asked to be given a quest, but was denied. That's why her night was sleepless so far. She was going to zap the shit out of the kelp-headed idiot when she found him but first she needed to find him and the real thief. For that she needed a quest, sanctioned or not. She would consult the oracle by herself with or without permission and she would do it soon. With her new determination she... went to sleep.

**A.N. So new chapter, shorter but it gets into the story a little more. Thanks for reading and please review fav and follow, gives great motivation, especially reviews as i don't get anything but people's interest from writing this, so i want all i can get for the story xD**

**I want to mess around with the quests a little differently while still getting the ultimate goal with it, 'return the bolt uncover the thief and clear Percy's name'. The quest has already been changed with the absence of Sally in the story Percy has no personal reason to rush out of camp with no plan but now he has fear to push him away, plus Percy is no longer a direct part of the quest as Thalia will lead it, gotta come up with a prophecy now... dam. and choose quest members...**

**To Kuman: inconsistencies will happen so i'll just play that off now as artistic license :D plus i want to have Oceanus cause problems for atlantis. As for silver ichor that was a choice, i wanted to make something as a distinct marker between gods and titans. dont really care if that's inaccurate.**

**Peace.**


	14. Aunty Em's Diner

**A.N. So 200 followers? that's pretty dope :D Thanks to every one of you. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO**.

_You shall go West to face the thief of the Bolt,_

_There shall you find the outcast accused of revolt,_

_And suffer the death of a __friend,_

_The true enemy to be revealed in the end._

Thalia stared at the de-animated corpse that had just spit the first prophecy she had ever heard. It was a lot to take in and she was focusing on memorizing it fully as she stood still. Her legs carried her out of the attic, while she slowly regained her focus. She needed to escape the Big House without being noticed by Chiron, luckily Dionysus was now stuck on Olympus.

It was hours later when she was training, harder than she ever had, that the first person she had thought of to go on her quest showed up.

"Hey Thals!" Luke called out as he strapped a shield to his arm and grabbed a wooden practice sword. In his months at camp he had been gaining skill with a sword, his rate of learning only outpaced by the son of Poseidon. Thalia stopped stabbing straw dummies to call him over grabbing a sword of her own. She twirled the sword in her hand checked the balance, that was something that Percy had complained a lot about before he got _kataklysmós_. They were circling each other now waiting for the other to make a move, with smirks of anticipation on their faces. When she fought Percy there was always a level of competitiveness that she would never have with anyone else... except maybe Clarisse, but with Luke it was nothing but friends beating the crap out of each other like they always had.

Thalia struck first moving in with sword slicing through the air at Luke's head. The sword hit nothing but air as Luke ducked underneath the strike leaving Thalia off-balance. He moved into her guard only to meet her shield and be pushed back a few paces allowing her to regain balance. Their blades clashed and they gave each other bruises where they landed hits. Luke finally disarmed her winning the match. Thalia didn't like losing but took solace in the thought that she would have won with her spear.

"You're getting better, Thals." Luke was grinning, "But not as good as me!"

"Yeah well enjoy it while it lasts." She sent a glare his way and he gulped. "I need to talk to you later, in private. Come to the beach after lights out."

With that she left the arena.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_Dear Diary:_

_So, I don't know what to write in here but, well, mom used to do it and I'm gonna try it out._

_Triton visited me yesterday and gave me some advice now that I'm back on the run from Olympus. I can't tell if he likes me or not but my dad must care enough now that he's sent a god to help me twice now._

_Somewhere there is a thief, mortal or immortal, who has me framed for his crime and I won't have long to find them and return the bolt__. I'm on a bus out of New York, I'll be in Pennsylvania in an hour or two. From there I'll try to find my way across the country as fast as possible to confront my Uncle, the God of the Underworld. Are family reunions always this hard? I need to catch some sleep while I can so that's it for now. **P.J.**_

Percy opened his eyes as the bus came to a stop. His glorious catnap had come to an unfortunate end. It was midnight and the bus driver looked confused as to why he let someone so young travel so far but he shook it off. He stepped off the bus and shouldered his backpack. He pulled out his map that he had managed to steal before he got on the bus and made sure he was walking West. It was midnight and there was no light but the streetlamps. He was in a bad part of town, apartment buildings showing too much wear to be up to code and dark alleys that looked like nothing good could ever happen in them. Light shown out of a small diner, _Aunty Em's, _is what the sign read. His stomach took over all thought process as his nose picked up the delicious smell of greasy food. The pull was so strong that Percy didn't even realize he had moved when he walked into the small restaurant. The door made a small ding and he heard something drop from the doors behind the counter.

"Hello?" Percy called out. Nothing came back so he sat down on stool at the counter to wait.

'_hsssssssssssssss'_

His fingers stopped tapping and eyes focused in on the kitchen. Hisses are usually not beneficial to demigod lifespans.

_"Hello?" _The voice had a Mediterranean lilt to it. It was honestly beautiful with just one word. The hiss must have just been grease on a burner or something. A figure stepped out of the doorway. She was wearing a classic diner style dress with an apron but it was all black, including the strangely large headwrap on her head. Percy would have thought it strange but he was taken away by the woman's beautiful face. Her face was heartshaped with soft features, lips full and naturally red, her skin was a perfect tan bronze, but what really caught his attention were her eyes. They were a wild green nearly yellow color that made him feel like his body was moving in jello. She had a happy smile on her face like she saw an old friend she hadn't seen in ages.

_"Hello! It is very late for such a young customer! How may I help you?" _Her voice made him feel safe and comforted, not that he knew why. He smiled back at her, and his stomach growled breaking his slight trance and embarrassing him.

_"Haha, Of course you must be hungry if you come here after a long journey. Please sit, I will make you the daily special!" _The trance was back as his nose somehow instantly caught the smell of delicious greasiness and something else he couldn't place.

_"Here you go, young traveller." _She came back holding a tray with what looked closer to a mountain than a burger and a valley of delicious looking fries.

_'How does she know I've been travelling?' _The thought came and went just as fast.

"Thank you!" He said almost drooling.

His mind was now fully encompassed by the food he was now inhaling. The meat was the best he had ever tasted, there was just enough cheese and bacon and whatever sauce that was, it just worked perfectly. He was halfway done when she spoke again.

_"You look so much like him. Especially your eyes, even though they hold more of the ocean's blues along with the greens than his did." _There was an unpleasant look on her face as she spoke._ "But your hair it looks just as black as **hers." **_The last word was spoken with venom and several hisses accompanied it.

Percy tried to focus up to speak but couldn't fight the sudden drowsiness as his eyelids felt like they were being dragged down. He couldn't work out what she was talking about.

_"It is quite sad for you. To be related to him must be hard but to look like a mix of them both you are truly unfortunate for you to meet me. After what they did to me all those years ago... I can finally add to my revenge on at least one of them. Do you love your father?" _She asked in barely a whisper.

He tried as hard as he could to answer as he swayed on the swivel seat at the counter. Fear was getting to his heart now. But also the question. He didn't know his father how could he love him?

"M-...N-no..." He finally managed to work out as she leaned across the counter and gently ran the back of her hand across his cheek.

_"Even more tragic, _lígo íroa." **(***Little hero) Percy tried to jerk away from her touch and succeeded. But in doing so he fell from his chair to the floor. The pain was numbed by whatever drug flowed through his veins, but now he couldn't feel his left arm.

She chuckled at his attempt to escape her.

_"It wasn't your father that cursed me to this existence but it is his fault. He forced himself on me in the Wisdom Goddesses' temple. Then that virgin __bitch_ _turned me into a hideous beast of a monster!" _Her voice rattled through his brain as he tried to grasp at what she was saying and also somehow come up with a plan. He could feel his senses returning very slowly now, whatever she used was not strong enough to keep a half-blood of the big three down for long. He reached out with his right arm and tried to crawl away from her. He knew who she was now. Medusa. One look and he was done. He closed his eyes tight. The hisses had started again at a frightening frequency.

He thought of his sword but he had no way of getting to it as he had left it hidden outside. His brother's voice rang out, _"The pen is mightier than the sword!" _His pen was in his left pants leg and he couldn't feel his left arm yet. He threw his senses out to find water but somehow there was no source he could use. _'No... I can't give up!'_

_"Give up, lígo íroa, there is no use to struggling." _She dropped her headdress to the floor allowing her hair to be free and the hissing intensified even further, and her eyes glowed a sulphorous yellow.

_'Think! Think! Think!' _The fingers of his left hand tingled, he needed time.

"Y-you don't have t-to do this!" He struggled out urgently. "I didn't do any of those things to you!"

_"Sins of the father! Even your name spites me! Perseus is the name of the hero who killed me first. The god who rapes me names his son after the man who killed me!"_

Percy's only thought was better left unwritten. He opened his eyes as he stared at the floor. The pattern swam in front of his eyes. _'I need water...' _He threw his senses out again with more force until he felt something. But it wasn't just water, it was thicker, stronger, it resisted his will to take control but he could feel it. It flowed up down in out, it almost spoke to him. His eyes widened when he realized he was sensing the blood of Medusa. His concentration broke and he couldn't feel the intoxication anymore. His mind was clear.

Percy pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees. He would have to move quickly. He noticed the black cloth lying on the floor next to him. His hand inched towards his pocket. He knew he couldn't look at her but now... he didn't need to. His powers searched again and he locked onto her blood with his eyes closed firmly.

_"Look at me, Perseus, You can spend the rest of eternity with me, you no longer have to hold on to this cruel world." _Her voice tried to pull him in but he resisted her power. Medusa reached a hand out to grab his shoulder when he made his move. Percy spun around on his knees and grabbed her wrist pulling her off-balance as his other hand reached into his pocket, grabbing the pen. He knew where every part of her was and he aimed for one of the weakest parts. He had uncapped the pen and stabbed forward and upward, hitting his mark. Medusa screeched in pain as her eye ball exploded. Percy didn't escape unscathed either as a few of the many snakes circling her face latched onto his wrist. She stumbled back and Percy flung himself away, scrambling to get out to his sword.

He ran out the door hearing the half blinded monster screaming out bloody murder. There was a bush on the corner he had stashed his sword in so he could be incogneto in the restaurant. He made a mad dash toward it hearing her following close by. He finally reached it and grabbed the sheath holding the sword when he got tackled to the ground. The air in his lungs got knocked out of him as he struggled to get the monster away from him, the sheathed sword in his hand was an awkward weapon like this but the hilt was heavy duty. He used that and swung it, smacking Medusa in the side of the head. He got up to his feet and unsheathed his blade, basking in the bronze glow. Until he saw her reflection in the blade, blood oozing out of her right eye socket and more blood flowing down the other side of her face. He was scared he was going to turn into stone but then he remembered the lesson he had taken, learning that reflections of Medusa were safe. A hopeful grin reached up his face as a snarl made its way to her face. His eyes closed once more, focusing on the blood flowing through her body looking for a specific spot. She lunged at him from behind. His sword flashed and sang as he spun and made a wide arc of death connecting right where he had aimed. Severing her head off at the neck with a squelch as dirty golden red monster blood sprayed out. Medusa's body quickly deteriorated to golden dust and her head landed on the grand rolling to a stop before it hardened into stone as Percy's spoils of war.

He took a chance and gazed at her face, nothing happened except he froze for a second. It felt way too similar to Thalia's shield for his liking. He fell back onto his butt, the adrenaline rush fading as he stared at the pile of golden dust that was once a very strong and dangerous monster. A grin made its way to his face, realizing he had survived another day.

**A.N. So this took a bit to get back to. I had written a good chunk of it then had a bunch of stuff happen so... thanks for sticking around :)**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter probably the most out of any of them yet... except for the one with Minnie maybe. Idk why and i dont even know how well it was written but it was fun so thats all that matters as long as someone else has fun reading it.**

**Also i wanna bring up the hair... Poseidon is blonde in this story bc surfer dude... yea percy got his hair from his mom but it reminded medusa of athena**** so that didnt help.**

**Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, pls leave a review or fav or follow or just keep reading, i love seeing people keep following and faving even after long breaks, so thanks!**

**Ciao.**


	15. Blood and Guts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Percy ducked behind the dumpster, hiding from the shine of several flashlights. Shouts echoed through the alleyway, he had to think fast. The alley ended with a tall fence, he might be able to scale it in time but it would be loud. The police hadn't spotted him yet, thankfully. Percy tried to catch as much breath as possible before making another move. He had been running and ducking for an hour and still they hunted him. Sirens blared and lights flashed as a cop car parked right outside the alley and the driver got out. The cop looked tired, he was yawning and stretching. Percy would use that to his advantage. Even if he was tired, he was far from worn out. Decision time was coming soon, while the cop called out to some of the other officers asking for any leads. He left his car alone. Car or over the fence. He didn't know which was better. On one hand it would probably be easy for them to track him in one of their own vehicles, but they couldn't use it to catch him. Percy hadn't seen any other cars pass his alley so maybe he could get far enough away before another one found him.

Glancing back at the fence, he made his decision. Percy crept to the end of the alley, sticking to the shadows as much as possible, he neared the car. His eyes flicked all around looking for the best route. The only choice he saw was a straight dash for the driver's seat. All three cops had their hands resting on their pistols, one was facing the car. His nerves were already a little frayed from his fight with medusa only earlier that night/morning. His stomach churned and fingers twitched, lightning flashed, and rain started sprinkling down. Nature itself bent to his emotions and will. The sound might cover him for an extra second or two. His foot lifted and he made his move. Sprinting out of the alley, he barely heard the shouts of the cop facing him. They were standing behind the car so he could use it as a little cover. He jumped and slid across the hood, feeling the warmth and hearing it running gave him even more hope of escape.

"Freeze!" Rang out louder than the thunder, and Percy did the exact opposite, swinging the door open and sliding in the front seat. It was hard to reach the pedals but he was able to stretch his legs far enough. Slipping the transmission into drive, Percy floored the car as it came to life, tires squealing. He didn't know how to turn the flashers off so he left them on. Thankfully the siren had been turned off. Percy was already on a different street when he let himself breathe. The cops had shown up only a few minutes after he killed Medusa. Somebody had seen a kid stab an old lady and called them on him. Sometimes he hated the mist. He didn't know where he was going but he knew the sooner he got out of the car the better. Every parked car he passed he evaluated for stealing effectiveness. Nothing was promising yet. After half an hour, he figured he was pushing his luck and ditched the car, but held on to the keys. The police had never been kind or understood anything in his past so he decided to take a little tiny annoying revenge. He slipped a hoodie on out of his backpack, doing his best to avoid seeing Medusa's head.

It was another hour later when Percy ducked into a random building to hide from another patrol car. He was feeling tired now, could barely keep his eyes open. He slumped against the wall and fought a war with his eyelids. When they opened finally Percy was faced with a desolate room. It looked to have been a condemned apartment building, making Percy almost jump for joy at the thought of an actual bed. Running to the staircase, he made it up a flight of stairs, before his vision swam. Between exhaustion, terror, druggings and adrenaline crashes it had been a taxing night for the young demigod. He followed a wall to the first door, stumbling in, he found a bare room with a mattress. Knowing the building wouldn't have power or water, he decided to just crash on the mattress. Immediately he fell asleep.

The sun woke him up early, when it shone through the window. Percy sighed, stretching as he got off the bed. He felt like he had just closed his eyes and woke up a minute later. His head was pounding and his muscles were tensed. Memories of the last night flew through his mind and he felt the stress of being on the run from mortals and immortals take control again. The adhd most demigods were born with, shot into overdrive, figuring out escape routes. He didn't know if they had his description or even if they were outside his building just waiting for him to step out. Percy walked to the window looking for a fire escape, spotting one a few windows over. Ignoring the pounding in his head he hurried over searching rooms for the fire escape.

When he finally got out to the street, he was fully awake and aware. He had already had to duck passed another police car, and he couldn't help but think he was in trouble. Percy was passing a storefront, and saw a display of tv sets, playing a local news station. The headline caught his attention the most. Woman killed by unknown boy. There was a picture showing the back of his head, his black hair and a sliver of his face. The picture showed him wielding a knife he never had. His heart rate picked up the pace and he started walking faster, flipping his hood on again.

_'I have to get out of here! How? Calm down, idiot, you've been running your whole life! This is just another day, another shitty freaking day in your miserable life! You just have to survive!'_

That last word repeated itself over and over again in his head. It had been his mantra for a long time now, _survive._ It was what kept his feet moving when he was exhausted, scared, and lonely. It got him out of the city, it got him out of the state and brought him to the train he was on, travelling across the countryside with drool slipping down his chin.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Thalia stared at Chiron confidently. Luke was unsure if he should be there, and Chiron looked as if he was certain neither of them should have been there.

"So you went against my instruction and practically gave yourself a quest because you believe your friend has _not_ stolen your father's Master Bolt, and have also gained a follower to your cause?" Chiron raised an eyebrow in an attempt to test her resolve.

Thalia's heart jumped to her throat, but she swallowed it down and spoke.

"Percy is innocent. I know he is and we have to find the real thief to prove it." Her voice held strong and Chiron was happy.

"You know Perseus has painted a very guilty target on his back by fleeing, don't you?"

"I- He had to. He didn't steal it!" Hearing the conviction in her voice, Chiron nodded.

"Very well. You will need to wait til morning to gather money and supplies and a third quest member. I suggest you get as much sleep as possible, for tomorrow will begin a long journey."

Thalia and Luke both blinked in surprise.

"Soooo, you aren't mad?" Luke asked tentatively.

"How can I be mad when my campers show such loyalty to one another? Even if I knew Perseus was guilty I would not have stopped you at this point. Now go to your cabins, the quest will be announced after breakfast."

They just nodded and left the big house quickly before he could change his mind.

They were in the dining pavilion staring at Chiron the next morning. Just waiting for the announcement after quickly eating their breakfast. Finally he stood up and struck one of his hooves against a marble step to get everyone's attention.

"Campers! I have a very important announcement to make. We have a quest to find the thief of the bolt and our friend Perseus Jackson! Thalia Grace has consulted the oracle and already chosen one quest-mate, but needs a volunteer to complete the requirements, who will it be?"

**(LINE BREAK)**

Percy's eyes slowly opened from his blissfull sleep. No dreams made for a great night of sleep for any demigod but he felt even better now that he was out of Philadelphia. Percy had no clue where he was but he was oddly fine with that as he gazed at the landscape that blurred outside the window. The train was supposed to take two to three days to get to Colorado; it had left at noon and the sun was nearly gone when he woke up, plenty of time to think and plan or... just go with the flow. He knew which he was better at and which one he liked more. By the time he had food in his system he was insanely bored, his adhd was acting up so badly he had already plotted out how to rob everyone in his compartment blind, and... other things that would probably get him sent to a psych ward, but to be fair he felt like he was going insane.

The one consistent thought in his mind was the memory of Medusa's blood. It was intoxicating in a way, something he could feel but couldn't see or control and it bothered him. He remembered from a biology lesson from camp that the human body was largely water, could he control people's bodies through their blood? He had instinctually tried to grab hold of it in the fight and it eluded him but maybe if he put his all into it he could. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an old man, taking a nap. His mouth was open and drool was sliding out of the corner of his mouth. Percy stared at the drool, it looked like water.

His senses stretched out and he could feel all the water in cups and bottles and glasses in the train compartment. Then he focused on the old man, there was no water near him but a lot inside him. Percy tensed his gut like he was trying to do an ab excersize while sitting down. Flexing the nonphysical muscle along with his physical muscels, Percy pushed passed the barriers and he could _see_ something and _feel_ something else in the man. It was almost like an x-ray of the man but it just showed the fluids rushing throughout his body. It was a little disgusting and a lot of awesome, he closed his eyes and could still see the outline. Percy reached out tentatively seeking control of _something_; it felt like water, so he flexed the muscle again and his gut twisted in agony breaking his focus. His eyes watered and he gasped but he was successful in his endeavors as he saw the man get pulled almost out of his seat. Percy grinned, a little practise and this could be his deadliest weapon. Then his stomach decided to revolt and he ran to the bathroom before he vomited all over the place.

**A.N. So** **new chapter, hope you enjoyed. If you did follow and fav, and if you have anything to say please review. :)**

**KUMAN: ****I guess i forgot or ignored the sunglasses, i look at the stonifying as more of a power accessed with the snakes. As for blonde Poseidon, well thats a choice because even in the books Poseidon isnt what most would think he'd look like, possibly because of the movement of the flame of the west, and when i think of the ocean i think surfing. Another reason is i dont want Percy to _just_ be a mini Poseidon, I want there to be a clear difference, even though features are very similar. thanks for the review as always. :)**

**BLOOD CONTROL: easy-ish on mortals harder on demigods/monsters even harder on immortals, like if he tried right now he would probably die, blood control will cost a pretty large price for a while**.

**REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS. SMILE.**

**Cya next time.**


	16. Alectose Intolerant

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Thalia stared at Clarisse, curious as to why she had joined the quest. They were both standing on Half-blood Hill waiting for the third member of their quest to come with Chiron to show them their transportation.

"Why?" Thalia asked the daughter of Ares.

"What?" To Thalia it looked like she was snarling but really it was just the girl's face.

"Why did you volunteer to join the quest." Clarisse crossed her arms and tapped her feet, looking annoyed.

"You got a problem with me, punk?"

Now Thalia crossed her arms and sent a small glare at her.

"No more than most. But I didn't think you would go to any trouble for Percy."

"Hmph." Clarisse looked at the ground with her dark beady eyes, looking like she wanted to burn holes all the way to China. "Kid's a good fight."

Thalia's eyebrows raised a little, but before she could respond, she heard footsteps...along with hoofsteps. She looked and saw Chiron and Luke walking closer, Luke had a wide smile on his face, saying some stupid joke and Chiron looked like he couldn't be happier to hear one.

"Thalia!" Luke called out and waved. Thalia really didn't know how he managed to stay happy all the time, but it seemed to just be his nature. The sun was at its apex in the sky, when Chiron sent them off in a _very_ suspicious white van with a driver who was covered in eyes of every color, named Argus.

"So," Luke began, "What's the first step?" Clarisse wished she was the leader, but knew that she had to let Thalia take control, so she looked at ger expectantly. Thalia felt nervous at first but settled down quickly. Her father was the king, he might be good or bad but he _leads_ gods, it was natural for her to be in this position.

"Argus can only take us into the city. So we have to find our way from there, we have some money from camp that we can use, but apparently we can't fly for some reason." She spoke the last bit quickly, trying to convey that there was some reason other than her debilitating fear of heights. She couldn't let that come out.

"Do we have a way to track Jackson or do we just go West." Clarisse spoke gruffly.

"Um, Chiron has a... theory." Thalia spoke slowly.

"Do you plan on sharing with the rest of us?" Clarisse snarled.

"Hades."

_

Percy's day had started out great. A full night's sleep and no worries about police or monsters in the very near future. He had a dream about Thalia taking a quest to clear his name and he felt better than he had in years. Feeling less alone now, he finally allowed himself to relax a little. He was staring at the water bottle in front of him. In his mind the bottle represented a body, and he was taking control of it using the water inside of it. The plastic acted as a kind of barrier, a layer of skin. The water was easier to control then it was inside a person but it still showed a slight resistance, that he was using as training. Building up the muscle, step by step. When he grew bored of his new trick he glanced at the clock that read 11:00 a.m. It would be another day or two til he reached Colorado. Glancing at the countryside, he found nothing but trees staring back at him.

His eyes narrowed when something glinted in the treeline, but he couldn't catch sight of anything else that was suspicious. He turned around, when someone called for his attention. It was a middle-aged woman, dressed in a stewardess uniform. Her skin looked unhealthily stretched across her face, hair done up into a tight bun on top of her head. Her smile was thin and lips even thinner. Her eyes were a black like charcoal, giving her a very uncanny appearance.

"Mr. Jackson?" She asked, "There seems to be a problem with your ticket. If you can just come with me, we can try to sort it out."

Warning bells rang in his head, and he knew he was in danger from the way she looked at him with nothing but hatred and anger and a very fake smile. His sword was wrapped up in a sleeping bag he had stolen, with his luggage in a compartment above his head. His only option right now was to stall.

"What problem?" He mustered as convincing of a smile on his face as possible. Whatever monster it was hadn't been prepared for the simple question.

"Well, um, I wasn't... told. I was just told to come get you." She looked rather pleased with her half-assed answer.

"Oh, okay." He spoke as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Just let me get my wallet?"

"Of course!" Her smile was more genuine but also sinister, as if she had just caught a rat in a trap.

Percy stood up, and got up on his seat to reach the storage compartment. Seeing his backpack with the sleeping bag holding on to it at the top, his stomach settled, and his blood flowed freely, adrenaline rush ready for battle. He grabbed the handle of his sword that stuck from the sleeping bag, and grabbed his backpack with the other. Without another thought, he spun around on the seat and kicked the monster in disguise in the chest, sending her flying into an old couples' laps. She screeched as two fresh cups of coffee spilled all over her. Percy was already moving to the door at the end of his train car. The crash that he had caused, stirred a lot of commotion and the mortals unwittingly aided him as they distracted the unknown monster, giving him time to think. He stared out the door, seeing that there wasn't a way to get to the next safely.

Drawing his sword, he turned to face the monster and got a face full of bat-lady slamming into him. There was so much momentum that his body broke through the train and slammed off of the next car and he fell to the ground as he rolled to a stop. His good mood was ruined along with his body. Trying to push himself up, he felt his bones yell at him to stop. His sword was several feet in front of his face sticking straight into the ground, and further away was his pack. He struggled to roll onto his back.

"Okay," He gritted out, "What's broken?" The answer was one train car at least two ribs and one arm and probably a toe. He groaned, trying to let his pain out without causing more. A thump to his right, forced him to turn his head. Twenty feet away stood a horrifying creature. It was naked except for small scattered patches of what looked like dark grey fur that covered leathery gray skin. It had large, ripped leathery wings behind its back, it was thin and wiry, but muscles were prominent. The face was the worst part, longer than it had been moments before, the jaws jutted out causing a large underbite, where saliva gathered around needle sharp teeth, The body was something he didn't want to see more than once and never to think about. Fear flooded his system, as he realized what this monster was.

"Al-" He coughed up blood as pain spiked up in his abdomen, "Alecto?" He made it to a ninety degree angle before the pain made him stop. The grin on the fury's face forced a shiver through his body.

"Yes, god-spawn. You will pay dearly for your little trick." Blood left his face, maybe through the numerous cuts, maybe because of her words.

"Well, uhh, sorry?" He tried.

"Hah! You will not get away, Jackson, my Master has ordered me to kill you and the thunder-spawn." She was ten feet away now. The train still tumbled passed in front of his eyes, no one even aware of what was going on.

"Why does Hades want to kill us? We have done nothing to him!"

"You were born! After those two forced him to swear that oath and then murdered his lover, you are lucky you have lived this long!"

Percy's eyes widened, realizing he was in a position caused directly by his father and uncle, that put his life in severe danger from his other uncle.

"I am not my father and neither is Thalia."

"Sins of the father, Perseus, you two will pay the price." Percy hobbled over to his blade.

"If that's how it is... I'll just have to make _you_ pay a price for it, then." His mind cleared and eyes narrowed into a focus, taking everything in slow-motion almost. The details of the background faded into nothing, most of the noise was unimportant to surviving this fight. In his mind it was him, Alecto, the ground in between them and a blur where the train was. Alecto took the first step, moving faster than any of the monsters he had fought before. Her hands were extended wide, claws out to take his life. Percy breathed in and let his body take over, ignoring the pain because it didn't matter if he was going to die anyway. At the last second he stepped to the side and ducked under the swipe of her clawed hands. He lifted his sword a couple inches and let her slice it along her leg. She turned around and growled, the space between them just a few feet. He raised his sword in a defensive position, waiting for her to attack.

She started to move before her wings flapped out, causing him to stumble off-balanced, and her to start soaring in the air. Her feet were like a bird's, talons ready to tear him apart. Her arms seemed to be attached to her wings while she flew so that would be a kind of advantage. She flew so the sun was in his line of sight before she dove, using the sunlight to temporarily blind Percy. She lost her advantage by screeching out in what sounded like a demonic bird call, allowing Percy to get a lock on her location and he dove away, grunting at the excrutiating pain, but not letting it stop him on the ground again. He held his left arm tight to his body, doing his best not to cause more damage to it. He looked all over for the fury but couldn't spot her in the sky. He turned his attention to the ground and saw a shadow much longer than his should be and tried to run away, but before he was able to, his back was sliced open.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain, as his flesh was ripped apart and he fell to the ground. His body was nothing but pain all over. The world went out of focus, and he saw someone standing over him. He couldn't see her face as a light shone bright behind it, but he felt a familiarity with her. She seemed to beckoning him to her, but he couldn't hear her words. His mind had created a phantom to try to hide him where there was no pain, no reality. He snapped back into focus hearing a cackle from behind him, pain erupted once more and his senses blasted into overdrive as he spun himself around and swung his sword wildly. He heard something then nothing and dropped his sword, unable to move anymore.

He didn't see the shocked face above him, or the hand held to the fury's throat, but he soon felt the golden dust floating down.

_

When he woke up, he felt numb. He could barely open his eyes, and when he did he had to close them a second later to adjust to the light of the moon that shone above him brightly. He risked opening one eye again, and blinked rapidly to adjust. He sat up, groaning at the unfortunate departure of the numbness. His good arm reached down to hold his ribs and his other arm, he tried to keep as still as possible. His body was working overtime to heal, the pain had already lessened a good deal. Using his sword, as a crutch, he stood up, gritting his teeth.

The train tracks were clear and trees stared at him on either side.

"Great." He spoke to himself, bitterly. "Alone, lost, broken to pieces and hungry." He honestly thought the last bit was the worst out of all of them. Moving as quickly as he could, he scooped up his bag with his sword, and started walking along the tracks. It was an hour of agonizingly slow walking, until he felt a pond close by in the woods. Veering from the tracks, he cut through the trees, making a beeline for the only thing he had that would heal him quickly. In a few minutes, he was able to spot the small pond, and was soon soaking in the water. Thinking back to his fight, he couldn't help but wonder what the mysterious woman in his mind was trying to get across to him. The only person he could picture it being, was his mother, but why would he see her then. Did she want him to die or get up and fight?

Then it hit. He had killed a fury.

"Shit, Hades is gonna be pissed."

_

**A.N. Thanks for reading. Fav follow review if you want.**

**I have anoher story, go check it out, maybe.**

**Also, Anaklusmos14 has started uploading again, if you didn't know or if you haven't read his stories go read the legend of this ff section. :)**

**Peace.**


	17. Hitchhikers Guide To Missouri

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own PJatO.**

_

It was unnaturally cold that night. He felt a chill in his bones that wouldn't go away, after he left the tiny pond. His wounds had refused to heal completely, making it a very sore trek he was undertaking, but he needed to find out where he was. He had lost the train tracks hours ago, and wasn't even looking for them anymore, just wandering looking for any sign of civilization.

It was several hours later when he found his way into a large clearing. An old shack sat oddly in the middle, looking like noone had used it in years. The windows were barred over and dust had gathered over everything; the door hung open and broken off the top hinge. Percy took the steps up onto a small porch. The building felt odd, like it wasn't supposed to be there. He walked through the doorway and found the inside to be much the same as the outside, dust gathered on every surface and rotten wood. The shack was all one room, with just a bed area and a small kitchen.

He was about to leave when he heard a creaking sound behind him. Reacting quickly, he had unsheathed his sword and spun around, carving a deadly arc through the air at the unknown behind him. His sword met nothing and his body was shoved roughly, causing him to stumble until his back met the wall, and he felt cold metal on his throat. His vision cleared and he stared at... a twelve year old girl with red hair, and solid silver eyes staring coldly at him.

"Hello Perseus Jackson."

Percy gulped, not knowing how to respond when a goddess has a knife to his throat, the movement caused a line of blood to appear on his neck and Artemis gave him space to swallow without killing him.

"Do you greet all the gods with a blade, son of Poseidon?" She asked with a hint of humor at his fear.

"I-I didn't kn- I thought you were a monster." He replied, his mind was freaking out.

"Do I look like a monster?"

"You look like you could kill all of them..." Percy cursed his ADHD.

"And yet you show no respect to an Olympian, boy." He felt like dissolving into the wall when she said boy, like it was one of the worst insults she had ever come up with.

"Um, kind of, um, difficult? At the moment?" He was sure he was going to pay dearly for that but the knife was retracted from his vicinity and she stepped back a few steps. Percy dropped to his knees but said nothing, unsure what he could say now to save himself.

"You have been difficult to track down, even for me. The others have no chance at the speed you are going in the presence of all these mortal auras, but I was born to hunt."

"So this is it for me? You or your father will kill me now?"

"Hmm. Perhaps. I could turn you into a jackalope, I do enjoy turning males into animals." Her grin looked evil to Percy.

"I didn't steal the bolt, I'm trying to find whoever set me up." He spoke desperately.

"Running from the gods throws questions of guilt to the wayside, I am afraid."

"I- I-" His brain raced for a way to convince the goddess in front of him of his innocence. "I swear it on the Styx!" The answer rushed to him, and thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing it as the truth. Artemis looked genuinely surprised, having thought the boy to have been guilty beyond doubt.

"Well, this changes things. That means the quest my half-sister is on, carries great importance to it, and I cannot interfere any longer. Do not waste this chance for it is the only you will get from me, Perseus Jackson." With that the goddess disappeared, and Percy leaned back against the wall. He was gasping for air, and trying to ignore how strange the entire encounter had been. He didn't understand immortals' unpredictability yet. He had only met a few so far but they were all so different and difficult. They looked like normal mortals yet they would kill at a moment's notice for the slightest of disrespects.

All in all he decided he liked Artemis a lot more than Dionysus so far, but she was far more intense than the wine god. Standing up, he made his way out of the small shack. It was now early morning, when he had put himself back together. The last two encounters he had with gods and monsters had happened far too close to each other for his taste. He started moving West at a much faster pace than he had been going.

It wasn't much later that he found a sign marking the area as St. Louis, Missouri. Percy had never been good in geography classes, so he didn't know how close he had gotten to his destination before he was kicked out by a fury. He had made good time so far on his journey but now he was on foot and very wary of trains and planes. Walking along a highway, he had tried to hitch-hike a couple times but hadn't had any luck yet. It would most likely get the police back on his ass in a different state but he needed transportation and any mortal that would pick him up was offering their vehicle to him for only a little effort on his part. It took another hour for anyone to stop for him. It was an elderly couple in a hunk of metal that had once passed as a vehicle. They seemed like nice people to Percy, but he couldn't let himself think like that, considering his plan was to steal their car and drive it til the gas ran out.

They didn't ask questions, other than to ask where he was going. They shared glances that held their words and worries on why a twelve year old boy had been wandering down the road in the early morning. Percy picked up on everything they were thinking. It was strange really. But he lived in strange, so he knew better than to question it. His moment came when they stopped for gas. It wasn't smart for them to leave him alone in their car with the keys, but they didn't expect a kid to drive off on their own. The woman had gone inside the station by herself, then the man went to pay, with the keys in the ignition. Several hours later found him bored out of his mind and struggling through hunger, mind clouded with thoughts of sleep and car somehow running out of gas. He had pulled the car out into a wooded area so he wouldn't be interrupted as he took a much needed nap, this time he stayed as upright as possible in case of monster attacks.

When he woke up it was midday and a squirrel was staring right into his eyes outside his window. It scurried off as soon as he showed signs of life. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face in an attempt to make himself wake faster. He looked at the glove compartment, knowing there might be a map or anything useful in it. Percy hadn't expected to find a gun. But there it was, an old snub-nosed revolver, staring right at him. It was strange seeing such a modern weapon after having been training with classic melee weapons for so long now. He grabbed it and found it loaded with six shots. Placing it on the dash, he continued looking through the conpartment and found a map, which he stuffed into his backpack. The rest was just papers for the car, nothing of any worth to him.

He packed up his belongings and holstered his new weapon in his back pocket, and moved off West once again.

**A.N. Okay short chapter after a long wait... not great. Sorry, but i needed to update and i also need to reread what ive written so far to get back into it. Next chapter i will make sure to have at regular 2k word minimum, and i also might add on to this one at a later date. Lemme know what you think about this one in reviews**.

**Another reason i needed to update is to say thank you for 300 follows and 200 favorites... I really didnt think it would do anywhere near this well! Thank you and I will do my best to update a little more regularly.**

**KUMAN: Sorry for not responding to your review last time, can't remember if i had a reason not to lol and uh Medusa is a Jane Doe the mortal police are currently performing an autopsy on made completely of the mist covering up the mythological world, until it becomes a cold case that everybody forgets about. Mist is also an easy copout for the head thing for security, better sounding than simple overlooking on my part for sure lol But also in retrospect i would say the mist actually would protect him in that sense logically, It might make it look like a basketball(that stones them) or just make them ignore the backpack altogether.**

**KURALOTO: Thanks! I will continue even if it doesnt look like i am for a while :D**

**Peace out.**


	18. Sonny gets the Goat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Thalia was having trouble sleeping. The same couldn't be said about her companions, as Luke was passed out with drool running out of his mouth and Clarisse was snoring loud enough to scare off a drakon. But she couldn't find a way to keep her eyes closed for longer than a minute. The three questers had made it to a motel in Indiana to sleep the night away. She turned over on the mattress that was little more than a rough cot, to stare out the window. The moon and stars were blotted out by clouds leaving the night dark and black. She pondered their next steps and how they would reach Hades and why exactly Percy ran. The doubt started when she realised she was willingly sending herself out into danger so soon after finding safety. She was still convinced he was innocent but there were the nagging what if thoughts that nibbled away her sleep. He must have been scared of her father, but how did he know? Who told him? It was annoying her to no end that she couldn't control her thoughts enough to let her enjoy the sweet embrace of sleep.

_Hoot Hoot_

Thalia's head whipped around at the sound, breaking her out of her thoughts. Gazing out of the window, she saw an owl staring at her from a low branch in the front line of trees in the woods. Something about the bird called her full attention, and it seemed to want all of it. Thalia disregarded all caution and opened the window, scrambling outside to confront the owl. The silver eyes followed her every movement, they were very familiar to Thalia somehow. As soon as she was within five feet the owl's wings snapped open and it flew away, but it's movements were slow and it only went a few trees deep before landing again. Thalia pushed in after it, mind blank. It flew further, this time out of her sight and Thalia started to run into the dark, there seemed to be some type of path she was following, even though she could hardly see it. She broke into an opening among the trees, no bigger than ten feet wide at any point.

"Thalia Grace." She nearly gave herself whiplash to spin around and face the voice. She found nothing before her, just darkness.

"Who's asking?" Thalia was coming out of her trance and falling back into her attitude.

"You and the sea-spawn seem to hold many similarities with how you greet Olympians." The forest returned and standing right in front of her was the goddess of wisdom and war, intense grey eyes staring into her soul. Thalia stepped back carefully, muscles tensing, before she dropped to her knees at the Olympian's feet.

"Stand, sister. We must discuss something."

Thalia regained her courage, hearing Athena refer to her as her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Your quest, now holds much more meaning to us. Poseidon's boy has sworn on the Styx that he did not steal the bolt. While it will not placate Zeus until he has it back in his hands, it has assured the rest of us that it is in someone else's. Lending much gravity to your situation. Perseus is in danger until this is resolved and soon you will be as well. This is a warning and assurance that your hasty assumption was correct. In the morning, you must leave, and you cannot stop moving. Transportation will be provided to you. Now rest."

With that, Athena snapped her fingers and the next thing Thalia knew was her eyes opening to bright sunlight.

_

Percy was missing his bed at camp. He had been without one for so long before he got to camp that it had quickly become his favorite luxury to just sleep in the same place two nights in a row.

Not only was he unable to find comfort, his dreams had been laden with gruesome visions of unknown bodies, although one of them most definitely looked a lot like his own, just older. So now his rest was taken from him in two ways, and he woke with a pain in his back that just wouldn't go away. He also realized he didn't know how to read a map, so he was lost, hungry, and in desperate need of a power nap. His legs were still responding the demands his brain sent them, which he counted as a win. A rustle in the bushes sent him rushing behind a tree for cover, off the road he had been following, for little more reason than he knew it was westerly. But now his focus was only on the bushes and tall weeds behind him. His sword was held ready, sweat rolled down his forehead and he felt every drop of dew on the grass and trees, and the... body, on the other side of his tree. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening intently for any sign of movement, the creature took a step forward, and Percy moved, sword swinging ahead of him.

_

Grover had been tracking a possible demigod for hours now, he had yet to see any sign to confirm it until a sword nearly chopped his head off. If he hadn't slipped on the wet grass he would've been decapitated, but the strike was followed up by a downward strike that he had to scuttle backwards from. That was when the attacks stopped.

_'Thank Pan!'_ The satyr thought to himself. Vocally he was much less thankful.

"_Blaaaaaaah_" He bleated out, "What the Hades was that for?!" The -now- confirmed demigod stared confusedly down at the half-goat under his sword.

"Huh?" Percy was known for his eloquence in many parts of the world.

"I said, What the Hades was that for?!" Do you just swing your sword at everyone you meet?"

"At least it's not a goddess this time, but when I'm being stalked through the woods, I think it's a pretry good response. Who are you?" His sword hadn't moved and neither had the satyr, other than the heaving of his chest.

"I'm Grover. Searcher of Pan. You?"

"Percy. You search for pans? Why? Is it like a hobby or something?" His head cocked to the side and brow furrowed in confusion.

"_Blaaaaa._ No! Pan. Like, capital P, Pan. God of the Wild."

"So you weren't trying to capture me and eat me, right?"

"I'm vegetarian." Percy retracted his blade and smiled brightly.

"Cool. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He held out his other hand to help the satyr up, but he just stayed leaning back on his elbows with his jaw dropped. "Dude?" Grover cautiously reached his hand out and got up.

"You're for real? No bullshit?"

"No bullshit, I already killed the bull." Percy grinned wildly, scaring the satyr even more.

"Uhh, what's tha-"

"So why were you following me if you're searching for Pan?" Percy interrupted him.

"Um, I caught your scent, and it's normally satyr's jobs to lead unwitting demigods to camp, but something tells me you've been there already."

"Yeah, I've been." His voice must not have hidden his feelings too well, because the satyr picked up the darkness to it.

"What happened?"

"A lot. Can we keep moving West?"

"Sure? I think I need a little more of an explanation to do it though." Percy's leg twitched.

"Yeah yeah, let's just move."

_

Thalia was terrified. She did not like heights, and now her godly half-sister had left her plane tickets, and now Athena found herself on Thalia's top ten most despised people list, no matter she was just speeding the quest up by a significant margin. Her blood pumped faster through her body than it ever had and her pupils dilated, her hands grasped at the arms of her seat. She was lucky her seat was away from Luke and Clarisse's, because she really did not need either of them finding out about her debilitating fear of her own element.

The plane was moving now, and her heart pounded even harder than before. Visions of headlines detailing aircraft crashes plagued her mind, several of which held their names marked as deceased. They were in the sky and turbulence was rough: Is it always this rough?

She felt sick when the plane settled in the sky.

At some point she fell asleep, and when she woke up she was in Los Angeles air space.

_

"So you didn't steal the bolt, right?" The cautious satyr asked.

"Of course not." Percy felt almost offended, but he had nearly sliced the goat's head off a couple times so he let it slide.

"And now you're trying to enlist my help on your unsanctioned quest to prove the king of the gods wrong?" There was a slight incredulity to his tone that time.

"Of course. You've gotta know you're way around better than I do if you're out here on purpose."

"..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"We have very different ideas on what fun is."

"What's yours? Chewing tin cans?"

"It's a perfectly acceptible pastime, I'll have you know." Grover answered indignantly, and Percy just stared at him for a moment, before laughing and trudging on.

"You can sniff out halfbloods, and I could really use a guide and halfblood sniffer right about now. Whaddya say?"

"I really don't thin-" Percy tackled Grover's body to the ground as a massive shadow flew by just over their heads.

"Sonny!" An old raspy voice of a woman who had smoked at least two million packs of cigarettes called out, "Did you get that stupid satyr?" To which Sonny growled menacingly at in response.

"Oh there's another now? Oh I can feel his presence too, a strong little thing isn't he?" There was a dark grin twisted into those words. "He smells especially tasty doesn't he? Like greasy seafood... Oh my, we seem to have stumbled on the son of Poseidon, Sonny."

The chimera crouched low, preparing to attack the two figures again. Percy was struggling to get away from the flailing satyr to safely draw his blade. He had to shove Grover back down to the ground to separate from him. Percy had just stumbled back enough to avoid the outstretched claws of the disturbing creature. He grabbed his sword with both hands to ward it off from the same attack. By then Grover had been able to back off a ways and was now holding... an instrument. Sonny wasn't intimidated by the glinting bronze. The goat head bleated as it rose onto it's back legs, and craned its neck to let loose a barrage of flames as the lion head roared and it crashed back into the ground. Percy narrowly dodged the inferno, but it was following him as he moved, burning the ground in its path of destruction leading straight to the demigod.

"Seriously, Sonny, why is this taking so long. I really wanted to get to that monster donut shop before closing!" Echidna stepped out of the brush to find a trembling satyr and a demigod fleeing for his life. The flames cut off and Percy skidded to a halt, finding himself far closer to the beast than he ever wanted to be. He heard a hissing sound that sent shivers down his spine. Ever since his encounter with Medusa he had developed a healthy respect for snakes. In a last second effort that relied more on instincts than any training he had ever had, he swung his blade upwards, connecting with the fangs that were flying toward his face, stopping the attack and breaking one off, spraying poison that burned his clothes and skin where it touched.

Meanwhile the other heads were being distracted by the satyr's music, almost hypnotizing the beasts with the growing vines that were now latching onto its feet. It roared and reared on its hind legs, breaking free from the trance when the head of its tail was injured. Percy pushed his advantage, taking control of his fear and pushing inside the guard of the snake tail. Lashing out and chopping it off. Before he could push further the goat head slammed into his back sending him hurtling to a tree at Echidna's feet.

"I really wish you hadn't hurt Sonny. Especially since you haven't challenged me, yet. Will you challenge me now?" The ages old immortal was complaining like a child and it creeped Percy out. But before he could even call her crazy he was cut from his thoughts by Grover calling his name in a panic, and he pushed off the ground, painfully, to go help his new acquaintance who was being chased by the beast who was now down a head and seemed to be struggling with the earth itself.

Percy did one of the most reckless things he's ever done. He jumped on the chimera's back, causing its back legs to buckle and the goat head to swivel and face him. It opened his mouth and Percy could see and feel the heat traveling to its mouth. With one hand Percy held on and the other stabbed forward with his blade, stabbing into the goat's throat, cutting off the flames. The chimera was down to being a lion, but it was enough to buck him off and throw him to the ground, losing control of his sword. Echidna was getting nervous now. The son of Poseidon was proving to be very troublesome for her Sonny.

Grover scrambled to help Percy up as the lion stumbled almost drunkenly, shaking its head and snorting flames out of its nostrils. It bared its teeth and hissed in pain and rage, before steadying its movements, and began prowling around its opponents.

"What's the plan?" Grover breathed out, not daring to move.

"Plan?" Percy asked as he warily stood up. "Are we supposed to have a plan?"

"That would be preferable to not having one, Perce."

"Well... wait did you call me a purse?"

"Not the time! Move!"

The chimera lunged and its targets dove to either side. Luckily Percy dove right next to his sword. Percy had just grasped it, when the lions jaws clamped onto his ankle, eliciting a cry of pain from the demigod as bones were crushed and he was flung around by his foot. He landed in an unmoving heap. Grover again, scrambled to his side, attempting to shake him awake, but before he could he was forced to move as the shadow of the chimera missed him again. He saw the glint of Percy's sword lying near him and awkwardly lifted it to fend the beast off. Grover had never trained with a sword, but the lion was injured wasn't it? He told himself he could do this, but when the chimera was charging toward him, his train of thought devolved to: Oh Shit!

He turned tail and ran, he could feel the beast's breath reaching him from behind, and then it was gone. He stumbled to a stop and looked behind him to see the confused face of the chimera as it was suspened in the air, held by water. Grover's sight took in Percy's outstretched hand and pained face, and he knew he had to end the monster's life for the demigod.

Quickly, Grover moved within sword length of the beast and raised the blade. He let it drop and the sword cleaved its head off, causing the chimera to burst into dust, and leaving Percy to crumple back into the ground, unconscious.

"Tut," Echidna clicked her tongue, and leveled her stare into Grover's eyes. "You and your friend will pay for this, Satyr!" She disappeared with a pop.

Grover did his best to ignore her words and ran to Percy's side, grimacing at the sight of his mangled ankle.

"I'll get you to safety, Purse."

**_**

**A.N. So, thoughts? I really liked this chapter. I wrote most of it just in the last few days, despite the long wait. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review or follow/fav if you did ;)**

**KUMAN: Thanks for the welcome back :D**

**Percy steals because.. what other choice does he really have? It might not be fully ethical or whatever, but... plot movers, I really dont wanna write Percy walking literally cross-country and its kind of unrealistic to think he'd get there in a short amount of time without breaking some sort of law or moral, or stepping into Zeus' territory, but i get it, he's supposed to be a really good dude, even though in canon, he stole a frickin police car, which is pretty epic in my book. Also the authorities won't play a huge part in any story I write, because they are practically in seperate worlds, but if they do catch up to him before they forget about him, i won't really focus on just how they did it, because police are a very mortal problem, and Percy is very much a demigod. Just picture how in TLF the police were background until the "shootout" with Ares, they don't have much in way of storytelling. thanks for the challenging review as always. :D**

**CharneX: I'll take that as a compliment I hope :) thanks.**

**NinjaFang: Thank you :)**

**PEACE.**


End file.
